


MA-nimal

by RedGlassesGirl



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: +18, Gore, Halloween 2017, Horror, M/M, Parodia, Sátira, Terror, WolfYuu - Freeform, YuuRam - Freeform, comedia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGlassesGirl/pseuds/RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Es Harouin en Shin Makoku, y el festival de la cosecha trae consigo eventos desafortunados a causa de un invento fallido. Yuuri y compañía tienen que descubrir qué es lo que está desatando una carnicería en la Capital del reino y darle fin a esta amenaza desconocida. Yuuram/Wolfyuu.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Puede que no lo parezca en un principio, pero la historia se va a poner más violenta a medida que avance y las escenas de muerte son gráficas y crudas. No incluye la muerte de personajes principales. A pesar de que es terror, también es sátira y comedia, con muchas referencias a cultura pop.
> 
> ¡Feliz Halloween!

**MA-nimal - Capítulo 1**

.

.

.

.

.

Las calles estaban oscuras. El ambiente pegajoso del aire se adentraba por sus pulmones llenándolos con una maraña pesada de olor poco agradable.

Lo que había en los recovecos de las grietas de las paredes y el piso tenía un aspecto muy feo. Fluidos innombrables,o inimaginables tal vez. Teniendo en cuenta el riesgo que era pensar demasiado en ellos, y terminar agregando otra sustancia repugnante vaciando su estomago sobre ellas, no quiso mirar mucho más eso.

Esta calle, este barrio. No tenía nada que ver con cualquier lugar que haya visto en Japón o Shin Makoku, lugar dónde sucede esta historia. Parecía más un callejón salido de una película de Hollywood en China Town; una película exageradamente racista, y si se podía también, de terror.

La niebla formada por el humo que salía de las rejillas de ventilación de los restaurantes no ayudaba tampoco, lo hacía sentir el nuevo protagonista de Silent Hill. Pero Yuuri no tenía una linterna, y menos un cuchillo. Lo único que tenia era un Murata Ken a su lado, y no era muy útil a menos que sea la hora de los puzzles.

El lugar no era de su agrado, pero Yuuri y su acompañante simplemente permanecían ahí merodeando, observando las tiendas. La curiosidad mato al gato, pero no lo podía evitar, no se sentía lo suficientemente incomodo para irse y no tenía idea de por qué.

En su sano juicio hubiera pensado en meterse en un lugar así, y no lo había hecho a conciencia en realidad. Dos vueltas mal en el camino y habían chocado con el primer restaurante alumbrado por lamparas de colores vivos y un ambiente nocturno del bajo mundo.

Tenía una vaga idea en su mente de las encrucijadas de las calles, vívida pero algo borrosa a la vez, formando un pequeño laberinto de idas y venidas en las que por momentos estaba totalmente seguro por donde salir de allí y por otros el paisaje lo turbaba y llenaba de dudas.

Cada pequeño pasillo extra o cada callejuela lo hacían titubear. ¿Se estaba metiendo más y más en la enredadera donde se quedarían atrapados, o aun sabia donde estaban parados? Apretó las manos dentro de su chaqueta de los Shinma Lions y continuó caminando a paso desinteresado, el mejor que podía mantener.

Ambos chicos llevaban las capuchas de sus respectivas ropas puestas, y el rey tenia un par extra de anteojos que usualmente no usaría. La salida al pueblo se convirtió en una semi aventura en el momento en que perdieron a Josak y Conrart. Un poco adrede, un poco sin pensar que terminarían en un lugar como este.

Un hombre de malas pintas miró a Yuuri mal al pasar, una mujer invito a contraer negocios turbios a Murata entre muchos halagos que sonaban sospechosos en una esquina, y varias chicas de ropas flojas intentaron convencerlos a ambos de entrar en un bar. La verdad, no podría elegir cual situación le había incomodado más.

Necesitaba salir de ahí, tomar una calle principal, caminar a la avenida y salir a un lugar donde encontrar un par de soldados o un carruaje de vuelta al castillo. Este no era lugar para curiosear, no a esta hora.

Tal vez algún otro día, mes, o año, cuando la luz del sol estuviera resplandeciendo sobre sus cabezas. Aunque por un momento imaginó que la vida de ese lugar moriría proporcionalmente a cada una de las luces de color y otras farolas sobrecargadas que se apagaran.

Sin saber porque, Yuuri de repente se detuvo. Por un momento se lo preguntó a sí mismo, como exigiéndole a su inconsciente la explicación por qué cesaron sus funciones motoras. Antes de formular una pregunta de la que no obtendría respuesta, perdió la mirada en el aparador de una tienda.

Juguetes.

Pero no venidos de un mundo feliz de colores, alegría y pomposidad.

Este mundo era diferente, el de los renegados, las cosas extrañas. Como un circo, donde todo lo excéntrico termina recopilado. Hasta cierto punto era aterrador. Observo un payaso: cuerpo de lana, cabeza, manos y pies de cerámica.

Jamás le habían gustado demasiado los payasos, pero nunca les dedico mucha atención. Ahora comprendía porque cierta gente tenía una seria fobia hacia ellos, que nada tenia que ver con la ultima remake del clásico de Stephen King. Si su padre de pequeño le ponía algo como eso en su cuarto, seguramente hubiera terminado durmiendo en el jardín de por vida.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó Murata Ken, con un tono que intentó ser jocoso pero que en realidad cargaba varias dudas.

La campanita antigua y llena de polvo sonó cuando se abrió la puerta, el olor a viejo y encierro le invadió las fosas nasales destapándoselas. La iluminación era escasa, pocas lamparas en las paredes proyectaban haces de luz amarillenta sobre todo el lugar, que ya de por si parecía solo conocer la gama de los marrones, terracotas y ocres. ¿Por qué aun nadie inventaba alguna clase de bombillas en este mundo? Luz blanca y potente.

Caminó entre las estanterías observando el sinfín de objetos extraños mientras su amigo tomaba otra ruta haciendo lo mismo. No solo juguetes, ahora también encontró antigüedades que se abarrotaban en los rincones. Desde alhajeros y adornos de mesa, hasta una que otra chatarrería vieja y aparentemente inservible. Lo que no era cubierto por una fina capa de polvo estaba contaminado por el oxido.

Tragó fuerte y dudó cuando al dar media vuelta se encontró de golpe con un cráneo de algún animal pequeño a la altura de su cara. La garganta le sabia áspera, y su corazón parecía ausente en su pecho en vez de activo latiendo asustado. Ignoró eso y continúo por donde venía. Por segunda vez en esa noche se quedó parado inmóvil en el lugar, sus pies pegados al piso.

Miro de reojo todo a su alrededor, no sentía nada extraño. Por más que se esforzara no obtendría poderes paranormales, aunque fuera o no el Rey de los Demonios, nunca detectaba las energías malignas —o de ningún tipo— cuando se lo proponía. Apenas hace poco había tenido la decencia de ponerse a practicar majutsu, con resultados no tan prometedores como esperaba.

Resignado, Yuuri avanzo un par de pasos más. Le aliviaba sentir que podía caminar, que tenía el control de su cuerpo. Sus paranoias rozaban lo inentendible. Esto no era un videojuego donde un agujero negro te traga de improvisto, te hechiza un alienígena, una chica linda sale de una televisión, o algo parecido —dejando de lado que a él se lo tragó un inodoro y ahora era el Maou, claro—.

Pero este joven rey seguía teniendo ese tipo de fobias a lo inimaginable todo el tiempo, en todo lugar. Aunque siendo una tienda como esta podría perdonárselo, aquí sí parecía que de cualquiera de esas cajas a sus pies saldría una mano huesuda que tirara de ellos.

Justo cuando terminaba de fantasear con dedos verdes y fríos en sus tobillos, vio en lo más bajo de un estante a la derecha la mítica mano de mono cubierta de telaraña.  _"Bueno,_ _me estaría pareciendo que es hora de irnos~_ _",_  canturreó en su mente intentando sonar casual y simpático para sí mismo.

—¿Qué pasa, Shibuya, te ha dado ganas de ir al baño?

—¡No! Y no me preguntes eso. Oye, Murata, ¿no se te hace este lugar un poquiiito raro? Además —Yuuri bajó la voz considerablemente y se inclinó hacia su amigo que le siguió el juego—, mira al tipo ese que parece el dueño ahí sentado. Está como fosilizado.

El hombre susodicho era un mazoku al cual el rey intentaba calcular la edad con dificultad, se decidió porque podría rondar los cuatrocientos años o más. Eso se le hacia super raro, no se podía acostumbrar a esto de la edad multiplicada cinco veces.

—No te pongas nervioso, es normal. Y al señor no le pasa nada malo, a juzgar por como duerme tranquilo su siesta se podría decir que este barrio no es tan feo como pensamos. Hay tiendas como estas en todas partes, incluso Japón.

Claro, siesta de noche con la apariencia de la difunta y momificada Alazon la madre de Saralegui. Yuuri se dio una patada mental por pensar eso y le pidió disculpas en su mente a la pobre señora que nunca conoció en vida.

—No se que clase de lugares frecuentas tu, pero yo dudaría de eso.

—Tsk, eres muy paranoico. Aunque tu siempre guardián Lord Weller no está aquí, ni a quien me asignaron a mi tampoco, ¿crees que yo te dejaría entrar a un lugar peligroso? —Murata levanto ambas palmas abiertas frente a él e hizo una mueca—. Ni aunque tuviera un arma podría hacer demasiado para protegerte.

—Lo se, lo tuyo es el cerebro. Pero todo sigue siendo muy raro.

—Mira eso, ahí en la esquina del techo. ¿Puedes verlos, los cables? Y eso de allá también, y toda la decoración en esa pared. No es solo la mercancía, está todo decorado a propósito, y es un poco fantoche.

—Creo que lo que no me gusta son todos esos animales disecados.

—Mmm, no me habías contado que viste un circo de animales exóticos una vez, que había un dragón zomozagori embalsamado o algo.

—Esa historia termina con alguien golpeando unos guardias con una cabeza de exposición embalsamada para permitirme escapar...

Viejos recuerdos, viejas aventuras. Los animales en este lugar estaban duros al igual que aquellos, aunque otros no parecían tan disecados. Yuuri juró ver moverse algo por ahí a la derecha, pero no pudo comprobarlo. Para cuando le dio la espalda, lo que consideró una estatua de adorno demasiado realista lo siguió con la mirada, tieso y con las manos rugosas y ásperas como el cuero aferradas a la estantería. La mascota del lugar no era un gato. Lo que sea que era, escapaba hasta de la librería de datos mentales del Daikenja.

Mientras Yuuri miraba alrededor nervioso con las manos en los bolsillos estirando su sudadera que emulaba perfectamente a una de la Tierra, Murata se entretenía revolviendo la parte más baja de los estantes a unos metros.

—¡...Mira lo que encontré! Ugh, coff, coff...

Para cuando Yuuri se dio la vuelta, ya era demasiado tarde, el mecanismo se había activado y lo que saltó de repente de la caja que sostenía en las manos su amigo le hizo dar un respingo. —¡Uwaaa!

Era una viborita de tela con ojos saltones.

Murata rió con fuerza. —¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡No era para tanto!

Abochornado, el chico beisbolista cambio su pose rápidamente, desarmando el abrazo a si mismo y enderezándose como si nada hubiera pasado. Enojado, le dio una cachetada al resorte. —¡Cállate! Solo me tomaste desprevenido. Estúpido juguete, estúpido Murata.

—No sabia que eras tan susceptible.

—Es culpa de mi madre por siempre nadar hablando de cosas sobrenaturales. No soy así de supersticioso.

Mientras charlaban un rato sobre algunas anécdotas, Yuuri continuó mirando los estantes ahora más relajado. Quisiera o no, el susto lo había aflojado. Luego de separarse de su amigo una vez más pasado un tiempo, en la punta de una estantería al fondo encontró una caja con agujeros que le llamó la atención.

El cubo estaba hecho de madera oscura, sin ser demasiado grande o chica, más o menos del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol. Pero Yuuri tenia cierta historia personal con las cajas malignas, así que en general los objetos de cuatro lados le causaban algo de repelencia. Esta no era la excepción.

A pesar de eso, se sentía curioso. Esos agujeros en la parte superior del lateral eran bastante grandes, como un colador poco útil, lo cual daba a entender que eran para otro propósito. Dentro tenia que haber algo vivo.

Se moría por ver dentro. Aunque, tal vez podría ser una araña o algo completamente desagradable. Tampoco habían pequeñas garras que asomaran por las aberturas aunque estuviera esperando verlas.

—Ohh~ —la voz que le interrumpió de su lado derecho lo sobresaltó de repente, vieja y rasposa como una mala grabación en VHS—. Así que lo has notado, mmr, claro, claro, debe se ser por algo. Déjame mostrarte eso niño, mmr.

—Realmente no tiene que molestarse.

—No es molestia, no, no, mmr. —Ese carraspeo que hacia el viejo lo estaba poniendo más nervioso, no veía a Murata por ninguna parte—. Es único, uno en un millón, realmente especial.

—No es la misma caja que estoy viendo ahí más atrás, hay unas cuantas-...

—Esas están vacías, mmr.

—Qué conveniente —susurró el rey.

Cuando el hombre tan añejada como las cosas de su tienda sostuvo la caja en alto para que la vea, se vio obligado a agacharse un poco e intentar echar un vistazo con un ojo por uno de los agujeros. A cierta distancia, por precaución. Dentro de la caja, el destello de una mirada le dio escalofríos, enderezándose de repente.

—Puedes abrirla, no se mueve, mmr.

Con muchas dudas, Yuuri terminó por aceptar. —O-ok... —La tapa con bisagras no tenia ninguna clase de cierre, solo al echarla hacia atrás se abrió suavemente sin rechinar—. ¿Qué es esto, un muñeco? —preguntó al ver que el pelo del supuesto animal era opaco y sin vida, las orejas de otro material sobresalientes parecían de cuero.

—Es un juguete de compañía —le corrigió el hombre cuyo gorrito cuadrado ahora le comenzaba a resultar gracioso.

—¿Qué era eso... cómo es que se llamaban? —de repente comentó Murata acercándose por una esquina con las manos vacías pero sucias de polvo—. Ese muñeco que era tan popular... ee, ¿Furmy?

—Ah, los Furbies. Se llamaba Furby, claro.

—Es extrañamente similar. Que raro, ¿no? Estamos en otro mundo y todo pero algunas cosas son las mismas, aunque no lo hubiera esperado de esto.

—Cierto, aunque se ve bastante diferente, como una versión steampunk —comentó el Maou dándole una vuelta, en la parte trasera tenia una pequeña cola del mismo cuero arrugado que las manos, pies, hocico y orejas.

—Es ciertamente un ítem muy particular, de pura colección, ¿mmr?

—Y viene con especificaciones, ¿acaso? Como no darle de comer después de las doce, o nada de bañarlo...

—No es como un animal vivo —aclaró de nuevo el señor con muchas ganas de ganarse una venta—. Aunque si no se le da cuerda de vez en cuando se le arruina el sistema y si no lo lavas se llenará de pulgas.

De un minuto a otro, Yuuri tenía cien pesos menos en el bolsillo y una caja muy vieja sin etiqueta abajo del brazo.

—¡Muchas gracias por su compra~!

Dándole la espalda al alegre saludo de una persona un poco más rica, Yuuri se quejó por lo bajo hacia su amigo. —Pero que robo, con este dinero comemos y bebemos toda la noche en el bar de Josak.

—¿Si no querías pagarlo para que lo compraste? Ahora no te quejes. Es un regalo inusual para una niña.

—Ah, ¿esto? No es para Greta.

—Entonces para quién. No veo que sea el tipo de cosas que le gusten a Lord von Bielefeld. Y si es para mi, lamento decirte que paso, gracias. Preferiría una figura de colección de otra cosa.

—Aunque tendré en cuenta eso para tu cumpleaños, no es para ti, ni tampoco para Wolfram. Se lo compré a Gwendal. Estuve cometiendo muchos errores con el papeleo últimamente, y me enteré que estaba triste porque se murió un cachorro en una camada de sus gatitos hace poco.

—¿En serio? qué pena. Pero no me parece que von Voltaire sea la clase de persona que le gusten esas cosas.

—Pues empieza a creerlo, para que cuando lo conozcas más no te sorprenda.

.

.

.

—Me temo mi querido Majestad que lo han timado.

Lady von Karbelnikoff Anissina, la temida mujer conocida como Lady Veneno, colocó uno de sus finos y pálidos dedos sobre su barbilla con la otra mano sosteniendo su codo. Su espalda arqueada y su pose gallarda le daban presencia aunque fuera bajita.

—Este muñeco programado como mascota es tan solo una baratija muy popular de hace cincuenta años. Esa compañía hace mucho tiempo que quebró cuando pasó su época de gloria. Interesante idea, a las masas le gustaba, pero no lo suficiente para perdurar en la historia. En definitiva, ese invento fue un rotundo fracaso.

La forma en la que hablaba de otros inventos era muy similar a la que usaba consigo misma en algunos aspectos.

La cara de decepción de Yuuri con la boca abierta le dio pena internamente al mayor de los hermanos, pero su faceta exterior solo presentaba el fantasma de una arruga en el entrecejo. El hombre de ojos celestes tomó el muñeco, dejando que Yuuri aun sostuviera la caja que se tomó el trabajo de limpiar un poco.

—Un regalo de Su Majestad mismo, hmf, me siento honrado.

El tono irónico de Lord von Voltaire era el de siempre, pero a fuerza de costumbre Yuuri supo distinguir que su mueca torcida era una verdadera sonrisa.

La criatura de juguete extrañamente no desentonaba como adorno sobre el escritorio del mazoku adulto. Apartada en una esquina junto al tintero, su color oscuro era símbolo de belleza. Aunque para Yuuri al verlo ahora ahí, era un tanto aterrador, especialmente ese hocico de cuero y el borde en sus ojos que le recordaba a un chimpancé bastante más feo. No ayudaba que, en alguna clase de intento vano de aportar realismo, alguien había decidido esculpir dos hileras completas de dientes en el mecanismo interior de su boca.

Pero si a Gwendal le gustaba... Y además, lo que valía era la intención.

—Pero de verdad parece que le gusta esa cosa... —murmuró el joven Maou observando con cautela el aparato que hasta hora nunca se había movido.

La risa de Lord Weller a su lado era tan refrescante como siempre. —A Gwendal suelen gustarle muchos las cosas como esas, ya se lo había dicho, acariciables y tiernas.

—Dudo que sea demasiado lindo de acariciar, ya he tratado, es un tanto áspero. Como sea, Gwen, ¿has probado si funciona?

Günter, habiendo ya dejado de mordisquear su pañuelo con furia pensando que nadie lo había notado estar así de celoso, recobró la compostura. Golpeando suavemente un pilón de archivos sobre la mesa para ordenarlos y agendándolos en la caja a su izquierda, se levantó con gracia de su escritorio.

—¿Debería servir algo de té mientras probamos el curioso objeto mecánico que ha conseguido Su Majestad?

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado delicado con las palabras Günter, es solo un juguete —comentó Yuuri—. Tiene un manual, fíjate ahí en la caja.

—Se ve bastante extenso —comentó impresionado Conrart mientras su hermano mayor pasaba varias páginas.

—Es bastante más complejo de lo que esperaba, pero según esta parte, simplemente funciona a cuerda.

Hubo una especie de suspiro de alivio mental de parte del regente y el secretario que ni el Maou beisbolista o el León de Ruttenberg pudieron entender. Se basaba en cierta tensión mental que ambos poseían por ser sujetos de experimentos para maquinas a base de maryoku. Unos simples engranajes eran buena noticia.

—Darle cuerda con veinte vueltas cada cinco horas, no mojar sin retirar la caja interna, activar de a una seña a la vez para evitar fallos. Eso es lo que dice la página cinco.

Entonces Gwendal hizo a un lado el manual en la mesa y dio la vuelta el muñeco revolviendo la piel de la espalda, la cuerda era apenas visible. El té humeante se fue sirviendo en cada taza a medida que contaban las vueltas.

—No está haciendo nada —se quejó Yuuri al ver que el Furby del mundo de magia y espadas no se movía sentado en el escritorio—. Rayos, Conrart, mañana acompáñame a pedir el reembolso.

—Espere un momento Su Majestad, hay muchas más instrucciones en este programa. —Günter pasó varias páginas y se quedó observando una parte mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, verlo con el cabello recogido y sus lentes de lectura de esa manera lo hacia lucir sumamente digno a diferencia de su modo enloquecido—. Mm, mm, ya veo. Los comandos son una serie de señas con las manos, y luego otras más complejas incluso con palabras. Haz esto frente a sus ojos.

Gwendal imitó la seña con dos dedos para abajo moviendo la muñeca de derecha a izquierda como le indicó.

—Bobibo buu...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Esa cosa habla? Y está haciendo los mismos ruidos estúpidos... es decir, los mismos ruidos característicos del que yo conocía. ¿Qué está diciendo Günter?

—El manual ciertamente incluye un diccionario, pero según las notas, los primeros sonidos no tienen sentido. Son solo balbuceos. Con el tiempo puede aprender cierta cantidad de palabras reales.

—Es cómo un bebé.

—Hay que concederle que es algo lindo —comentó Conrart.

Para ese momento, habían perdido a Gwendal en otro planeta mental. Lo que había sido un regalo sorpresa bastante soso se había transformado en lo que en días subsiguientes seria una tremenda obsesión.

.

.

.

—Esa cosa te esclaviza, deberías ver como anda Gwendal, pero él lo adora así que no es que vaya a decirle nada —le dijo Yuuri a su mejor amigo.

—Bueno, si Lord von Voltaire le gusta, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada, nada. Lo que pasa es que me sorprende lo parecido que es a un tamagochi, los recuerdas, esas cosas redonditas que adoraban las chicas.

—No eran solo para chicas, yo tenia uno —se quejó Murata, recordándole con la mirada que tenia una mente muy cerrada como siempre.

—Si, bueno, yo también tuve uno. Azul con un dinosaurio, pero me duró tres días y se murió, lo resetee unas cuantas veces más y no hubo caso, así que eso fue todo.

—¿Pero no te levantas todos los días super temprano Shibuya? A la mayoría se le moría porque esos horarios eran una locura.

—Se me murió porque no le limpiaba la caja de arena... o lo que sea. Mi historia con los tamagochis es bastante breve, pero digamos que gracias a eso sobreviví la moda. Aunque hubo una chica en mi clase de secundaria baja que lo tuvo como por dos años, no se hasta que punto era una adicción.

—Lo que a mi me impresiona es que le aguantaran tanto las pilas. Pero pensando en eso, el que tiene von Voltaire es a cuerda, es decir que es eterno. ¿Cuanto crees que le dure?

Entrando por la puerta, Lord von Bielefeld Wolfram tomaba casualmente la mano de una curiosa Greta contenta de ver tanta gente aquí esta noche.

—¿Qué dure que cosa? —preguntó el ex príncipe.

—Otra vez te haz traído almohada propia y todo... —murmuró Yuuri al ver una escena que en realidad era bastante cotidiana para este entonces—. Estábamos hablando del juguete que le regalé a Gwendal.

—Ah, he escuchado hablar de eso a Weller, pero no lo he visto aun.

—Gwen está totalmente cautivado con él. —El segundo hijo, Lord Weller Conrart, tranquilamente molía un puñado de granos de café tras otro sentado en uno de los sillones individuales frente a la mesa de té.

La pequeña princesa se apresuró a ir directo hacia su joven padre adoptivo, y colgándose de él de una manera adorable, lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Yo también escuche sobre el juguete, ¡quiero verlo! ¿Podemos ir a verlo ahora? ¿Puedo tener uno?

Con toda la pena del mundo, Yuuri se negó. —Lo siento Greta, es el único que conseguí que andara, aunque prometo ir a la tienda a revisar de nuevo por las dudas. O tal vez Anissina pueda hacer algo al respecto si consigo otro. —Y de paso, si es que no andaba, el rey pediría un buen descuento para compensar el robo del que ya había comprado—. Y no creo que Gwendal esté disponible a esta hora, mejor lo vienes a ver mañana a la oficina.

—¿En serio puedo ir a la oficina? —preguntó esperanzada la niña.

Haciéndose rogar solo por diversión, Yuuri hizo como si lo meditara y fuera un tema sumamente importante. —Solo durante el receso para los bocadillos.

Padre e hija rieron cómplices, y aunque la sonrisa de Wolfram lo delataba, le susurró al oído al rey por la espalda un regaño como un secreto. —La mimas demasiado.

—Oye Murata, —dijo Yuuri ignorando el comentario pero intercambiando una mirada cómplice con el mazoku rubio—, estaba pensando que esa cosa también se parece a ese animal de esa película vieja de terror... ¿cómo era que se llamaba? El que no le das de comer a las doce y no le tiras agua.

—Los Gremlins. Un clásico, no sabia que tenias esos gustos, Shibuya.

—Fue el insoportable de mi hermano el que insistió en que la vea. —Era Shouri el de los gustos medio frikis, pero Yuuri tenia malos recuerdos y murmuró para si mismo—: Aunque era una terrible elección para un niño de cinco años...

Hubieron un par de noches en las que un pequeño Shibuya no pudo ir al baño en la oscuridad.

—No hablen de cosas que no entendemos, es de mala educación —se quejó Wolfram.

—Bueno, bueno. No tienes porque enojarte, Wolf. Vamos a la mesa que ya casi está el café y te contaré la historia. Tu también Greta.

—No me gusta el café, es demasiado amargo —vino la segunda queja del chico orgulloso.

—Ya te pusiste caprichoso.

—¿Qué tiene de malo dejar en claro lo que no me gusta?

—Fiu~, veo que la tienes difícil, Shibuya. Pero igual es algo lindo. —El comentario del reencarnado Daikenja hizo que se ganara una mirada fulminante de los ojos verdes, pero como siempre, Wolfram no dijo una palabra al respecto.

—Le he puesto leche y bastante azúcar, también algo de crema y canela, ahora debería estar bien, ¿verdad, Wolfram?

El chico apretó los labios pero termino aceptando la primera taza humeante que le ofreció su hermano. —Hump.

Conrart rió a sabiendas de que se quedaría callado un buen rato. Y así el mazoku tomó asiento, sosteniendo su taza y dando un pequeño sorbo de prueba, lo único malo parecía ser que aun estaba demasiado caliente. La pequeña princesa se sentó a su lado y esperó ansiosa una segunda versión personalizada y dulce, pero sin canela.

Yuuri y Murata tomaron asiento en el sofá en frente del padre mazoku y la hija, dejando al segundo hijo en la cabecera para continuar su papel de barista.

—¿Van a contarnos un cuento? —preguntó Greta mirando a los dos chicos de cabello y ojos negros.

—Algo así, en realidad es una película.

—La  _palicula_  que es como un libro animado mucho más divertido.

—Si, pero por favor no imites la pronunciación de Wolfram. Como sea, es una película bastante vieja de terror.

—¿De terror? —Los ojos de Greta brillaron de la emoción. A los niños les encantaban las historias de terror, es por eso que muchos de los libros de Lady Veneno eran tan populares entre los mas pequeños.

—Pero también tiene un poco de comedia, es algo satírico —aclaró Murata.

Luego de darle un sorbo a su taza, Yuuri la dejó en la mesa para mirar con una actitud un poco actuada a su hija y también a su prometido, que aunque quisiera esconderlo estaba tan a la expectativa como Greta de lo que venia a continuación.

—Entonces —comenzó a recitar Yuuri teátricamente—, en un lugar bastante lúgubre de los barrios bajos había una pequeña tienda de antigüedades y cosas raras. Un inventor necesitaba un regalo para su hijo, y de casualidad llegó a esa tienda.

—Un inventor, ¿como Anissina?

—Si, de hecho, todo lo que inventa es bastante cuestionable y funciona raro, pero volveremos a eso luego. Este hombre descubre una caja en esa tienda, atraído por un dulce canto que venia de ella. La canción es de una criatura muy bonita que estaba encerrada dentro, y al verla decide comprarlo de inmediato.

—¿Como es la criatura? ¿de verdad es tan bonita?

—Si, es adorable. El juguete de Gwen se parece apenas un poquito, porque este animal es mucho más lindo. E inteligente, puede cantar y también puede decir algunas palabras.

—Eso no suena realmente terrorífico —comenta Wolfram.

—Apenas estamos empezando la historia, son menos de veinte minutos de película Wolf.

Conrart rió mientras rellenaba su taza. —Wolfram tiende a ser un poco ansioso a la hora de escuchar cuentos.

—Si ya lo se —dijo Yuuri mirándolo fijamente, a lo que el chico solo le corrió la cara y prefirió dedicarse a arrimarle su taza vacía a su hermano en silencio—. Entonces, el hombre logró comprar al animal a pesar de que el anciano dueño de la tienda no quería venderlo. Pero antes de irse, recibió una advertencia importante. Eran una serie de reglas que tenia que cumplir sí o sí. No darle de comer después de las doce, no dejar que le de la luz y no permitir que lo toque el agua.

—¡Al revés que las planta! —exclamó Greta—. Pero las plantas no comen, hacen la fo-to-síntesis.

Para ese momento, todos estaban riendo en secreto, especialmente los dos padres adolescentes que podrían derretirse por dentro escuchando hablar así a su hija. Como Yuuri estaba distraído, Murata continuó por él.

—Pero claro que no todo es color de rosas, y las reglas existían para algo. Y obviamente alguien iba a romperlas. La luz no era problema, simplemente le causaba daño al pobre animalito, pero darle de comer si causaba problemas, y lo peor era el agua. Cuando por error le cayeron encima unas gotas, bam, bam, bam, bam, ¡un montón de pelotas peludas saltaron para todos lados mientras la criatura gritaba de dolor!

Yuuri hubiera cuestionado su manera de contar la historia y la probable falta de un rating ATP en la descripción de la cinta, de no ser que Greta estaba completamente atrapada por la teatralidad del Daikenja. Reía a carcajadas ahora que el chico había rodeado la mesa e hincado su dedo una y otra vez en la panza de la niña al ritmo de sus onomatopeyas. Lo dejo que continuara.

—Y así es como ahora habían más criaturas, porque se quintuplicaba con el agua. Aunque intentaron llevar una con un científico, ni siquiera la ciencia podía definir que eran. Y como les habían dado de comer después de las doce, estos raros animales entraron en un estado de crisálida. Justo como los osos abeja, pero mucho más aterradores.

En este punto de la historia, la atención de los otros dos adultos que no sabían sobre la trama estaba posada en Murata. En el momento en que Yuuri tomó las riendas otra vez, los tres pares de ojos giraron hacia él de inmediato, dos adultos y una niña.

—Como dijo Muraken, lo que salió de adentro de los capullos no era para nada lindo. El animalito adorable ahora se había vuelto baboso y espinudo, con una piel de reptil con manchas oscuras y unos ojos amarillos, una boca llena de dientes, enormes orejas arrugadas, pequeñas colas de tortuga y manos con garras afiladas. Y lo peor de todo, eran tan o más inteligentes que antes.

—Eso probablemente suponía el mayor problema —comentó Conrart.

—¿Qué tan inteligentes? —preguntó curioso Wolfram.

—Lo suficiente para gastarles bromas pesadas a todos en el pueblo. Bromas fatales para más de una persona. Y así comenzaron a destruir todo los pequeños monstruos llamados Gremlins. Armaron caos en las tiendas, se metieron a las casas, condujeron vehículos y los chocaron, incendiaron cosas. Eran una plaga total.

—Y cada vez eran más —agregó Murata—, porque su líder malvado decidió continuar reproduciéndose sin parar hasta que llenaron una sala de cine completa. Así es como el hijo del inventor y una chica tuvieron que decidir un mejor plan que deshacerse de ellos uno por uno, y plantaron una bomba en ese lugar donde estaban todos reunidos.

Adueñándose del final como del principio, Yuuri cerró la historia. —Pero el líder aun estaba vivo y continuaba a las andadas, por lo que tuvieron una ultima feroz batalla en una tienda departamental y lo eliminaron de una vez por todas gracias a una potente luz que lo fundió por completo hasta los huesos.

—Sip, había moco y babas por todas partes, con el esqueleto moviéndose en medio. —La interpretación de Murata del movimiento se ganó una risa por parte de los más grandes, pero Greta estaba más impresionada por lo otro.

—Uig, que asco.

—No se que me gusta más, si esta o la de Alien vs. Predator —se preguntó Conrart.

—¿No hay una manera de que podamos verlas? —preguntó Wolfram a cualquiera que aportara una idea.

—¡¿Podemos verlas?! Yuuri, ¿de verdad podríamos verlas? —la emoción de Greta había alcanzado su máxima potencia.

—No lo se, es complicado, aquí no existe la electricidad. ¿Alguna idea Murata?

—Lo único que se me ocurre es una computadora portátil y rogar que alcance la batería, o de alguna manera tener a mano un cargador portátil ante una emergencia. Si realmente tomamos muchas precauciones podría funcionar traerla. Primero hay que ver si realmente es posible, pero estoy dispuesto a aportar la mía. Aunque cargador no tengo.

—No creo que Shouri se moleste tanto si desaparece su cargador una media hora.

Especialmente si nunca se enteraba quien se lo había llevado.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

**MA-nimal - Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

.

.

Sentada en una de las mesas del jardín, la niña de cabello caoba rizado recitaba alguna clase de dialogo infantil mientras movía las manos. A sus espaldas, Yuuri no podía ver exactamente lo que sostenía, pero a medida que se acercó caminando pudo adivinarlo sin problemas. Eran los pequeños muñecos de él y de Wolfram que había hecho Gwendal. Dispuestos de manera más o menos ordenada sobre la mesa estaban el resto de habitantes del castillo.

La obra se desenvolvía con alguna que otra pausa, porque la guionista inventaba sobre la marcha el guion de la misma.

—...Entonces vamos a tener que viajar a descubrir esa tierra lejana... ¡otra aventura! Vamos Wolf-... —El retazo de la conversación entre el muñequito de negro y el rubio se detuvo de repente cuando ella lo notó.

Greta sonrío contenta, pero como ya se habían visto ese día por la mañana durante el desayuno, no lo volvió a saludar.

—¿Estás aburrida? —le preguntó el Yuuri verdadero de carne y hueso.

—Mn-mn —le respondió la niña sin hablar negando con la cabeza, de esa manera que había aprendido de él—, no me molesta jugar sola.

Yuuri se sorprendió y a la vez no con el comentario. —¿Siempre juegas sola? Es decir, en Cavalcade.

¿No tienes amigos?, quería preguntar. Pero no sabia cual sería la manera correcta, era relativamente inexperto en esto de ser padre, y no tenía el tiempo de recordar ahora cómo es que pensaba él cuando tenia diez años para sentir más empatía.

—En la casa del Sr. Brillan-, del Sr. Hyscliff, casi siempre veo a Beatrice. Ella me dijo que te conoce. Y cuando vamos al internado están las tutoras y la matrona, y hace poco llegó un niño nuevo que es un príncipe de un pequeño país que aunque no es muy conocido no es que sea poco importante. Así que ha estado pasando tiempo con nosotras. —Ella le contaba las cosas emocionada con una increíble capacidad para no respirar que le salia muy natural. Aunque los ojos de Greta eran hermosos y brillantes, puros y llenos de inocencia, Yuuri titubeó.

—¿U-un niño?

—Si, ¡un príncipe! Al principio me sorprendí, pero Beatrice me dijo que su papá le contó que a ese internado no puede ir cualquiera. Hay que tener cierto es-tatus —Greta frunció el ceño—, para ir ahí.

—Claro... —dijo Yuuri sin en realidad saber. Aunque estaba muy al tanto de la educación paralela de su hija, y confiaba en el Sr. Brillante porque era verdaderamente un hombre de honor y buenas intenciones, habían uno que otro detalle que al parecer se le estaban escapado.

Mientras Greta le contaba sobre otra cosa cambiando de tema abruptamente como hacen los niños, Yuuri mantenía una sonrisa robótica mientras asentía levemente. Escuchando sin escuchar, su mente divagó hacia otros lugares.

.

.

.

—¡Woooolf! ¡Honey-chan! Ah, no, digo ¡Wolfram!

El cuerpo de Yuuri chocó contra su lado derecho con fuerza y el chico al que llamaba mejoró el agarre de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, las cosas dentro tintinearon con el sonido del vidrio.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora Yuuri, qué no ves que me vas a hacer tirar las cosas?

—Código Violeta. ¡Código Greta!

—¿Qué pasó con Greta? —le preguntó aun enojado, pero ahora más interesado al saber el por qué de esta demostración de ansiedad.

—Hay un niño con ella en donde estudia, un príncipe de no se donde que se llama no se cuanto. Se queda en el mismo internado que las niñas, una cosa es un colegio mixto pero esto es diferente.

—Te dijo de que país es, ¿a que familia pertenece? —preguntó Wolfram con las cejas en alto y los ojos verdes más abiertos.

—No lo se. Hablando con ella, apenas logré que me contara un poco, parece que no lo conocen mucho porque apareció hace relativamente poco. Pero ¿quién es ese niño y qué hace viviendo con ellas? No sabía que el Sr. Brillan-, digo, el Sr. Hyscliff seguía recolectando pupilos.

—No es tan raro. Que las familias envíen a sus herederos a estudiar aquí o allá durante la infancia o la adolescencia es solo una manera más de ganar contactos. Además, los intercambios culturales pueden llegar a ser bastante buenos a edad temprana para desarrollar la inteligencia.

—Ah, si, por supuesto. Además de que el intercambio cultural ayuda a ser más abierto de mente... ¡Ese no es el punto!

—Está bien, no te preocupes —le dijo Wolfram como si entendiera por completo la situación y tuviera todo controlado—. Investigaré de donde salió el pequeño humano.

—Sabes, no tienes que llamarle así, suena un poco... —Yuuri hizo un ademán con la mano y un gesto con los ojos para darle un indicio.

Wolfram abrió la boca en forma de una pequeña o cuando comprendió cual era el problema. —Claro, déjame corregirme. Voy a investigar de donde salio el mocoso.

—Mocoso... Bueno, si, creo que eso está bastante mejor. —Era insultante, pero mucho menos racista. Y de todos modos Yuuri pensaba lo mismo—. Pero sabes... referirte así hacia un príncipe, la realeza. No, pero claro, si tú eres un ex príncipe también. Ahh, eso de tener estatus te da permiso para tratar a quién quieras como sea.

—Pero que dices, tú-eres-un-rey —con una mano ahora liberada del peso de lo que sostenía, el noble mazoku golpeó el pecho de Yuuri con el dedo indice una y otra vez—. Si hay alguien que supera a todos en estatus, incluyéndome a mi o cualquier príncipe de vaya a saber donde, ese eres tú. No olvides que eres el Maou.

Con un ultimo golpe suave hacia arriba directo a la nariz del rey de manera cómica, Wolfram terminó su reprimenda.

—Cierto —fue lo único que Yuuri respondió, sonriendo levemente ante el intercambio que ya era costumbre y lo hacia sentir contento. Y frotándose suavemente la punta de la nariz que le cosquilleaba, lo acompañó hacia a entregar los vasos que se usarían para la recolección de rocío tradicional mañana por la mañana.

.

.

.

La víspera de Harouin era animada en tierras mazoku. Cinco días habían pasado desde la brillante idea de traer una película al reino, y esta noche sería posible que el hall principal proyectara su primera cinta para muchas personas gracias al esfuerzo conjunto de unos pocos.

En la habitación real, Wolfram se encontraba de espaldas en su escritorio en un rincón cunado Yuuri entró buscándolo.

—Aquí estás —canturreó antes de colocar una mano en su hombro, cosa que el chico lo notó por su voz y no hizo falta sobresaltarse por el contacto repentino.

De hecho, era más que bienvenido. Últimamente Yuuri estaba muy dado al contacto físico y Wolfram no tenía de que quejarse. Las cosas poco a poco se ponían en su lugar. Tras las idas y vueltas con su hermano Conrart, había tomado una considerable cantidad de tiempo lavar esa sensación incomoda que aun les quedaba en la vida diaria.

También estaba ese pequeño detalle que le había agobiado tanto sobre guardar un secreto, pero el joven mazoku poco a poco pudo superar el suceso y en este momento ni siquiera pensaba en el tema. Ya hacia más de tres meses que Shinou no hacia acto de presencia y no hubo movimientos de su parte. No podía quejarse tampoco sobre eso, porque más que sentir alegría de descubrir que el rey original estaba vivo, Lord von Bielefeld no podía mas que sentir una terrible incomodidad respecto a ese hombre. Después de todo, ese prestigioso espíritu lo estaba chantajeando.

Sin que absolutamente nada de esto rondara su mente, el chico le prestó total atención a su hiperactivo y excéntrico prometido aunque no lo demostrara exteriormente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Yuuri, sintiendo un ambiente lo suficientemente acogedor y solitario entre ambos como para inclinarse más sobre sus hombros con sus antebrazos apoyados en ellos. Su pecho cubierto de tela negra pegándose a la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Estoy escribiendo una carta —respondió con normalidad, Yuuri no hizo caso a la pausa y esperó alegre que pusiera un punto final en la hoja para luego continuar explicándole—. Me pediste que me encargara de ese pequeño príncipe que anda rondado a Greta, así que eso mismo estoy haciendo.

—Ah, cierto. ¿A quién le vas a escribir?

—A Hyscliff por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que suceda en el hogar de su familia es su responsabilidad directa.

—Lo dejaré en tus manos entonces —aclaró Yuuri con palabras solemnes pero una actitud contradictoria. Cuando Wolfram se dio la vuelta, el rey quitó una tira de tela enganchada a su bolsillo y se le mostró—. ¿Me ayudas a atarme esto?

Wolfram suspiró. —Es por eso que viniste.

—No seas así, vine porque estabas tardando demasiado. Todos ya están listos menos tú, no sabia que era lo que te estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Parándose frente a él, Wolfram no espero indicaciones e inclinó hacia arriba la barbilla de Yuuri con suavidad usando dos dedos. Metódicamente pasó la tela del crabat por la parte trasera de su cuello y comenzó a anudarla.

—Ya seria hora de que aprendieras a hacer esto por ti mismo —se quejó porque sí.

—No es que no se hacerlo, es que me queda feo. Tú siempre lo atas más bonito... más sofisticado.

Wolfram sonrío divertido mientras sus ojos seguían puestos en su cuello, Yuuri había usado un pequeño tono de burla pero la complicidad era fuerte entre ellos.

En realidad, le gustaba hacerlo. Era su trabajo y sabia que no cambiaría con el tiempo, y a Yuuri le gustaba que él se encargara de esto.

.

.

.

La servidumbre, emocionada por la oportunidad, había puesto esfuerzo extra en decorar pese a que él rey no había dado ninguna orden al respecto. Ya que esta festividad se trataba de la cosecha, la fruta fresca no faltaba en cada rincón de la habitación. El snack de esta noche era de lo más saludable.

Greta, emocionada como no sucedía hace mucho tiempo, daba pequeños saltitos que recordaban a un conejo cerca de Conrart que la miraba divertido. Mientras, a pocos metros de ellos, Yuuri miraba por encima del hombro de Murata. Ya que el Daikenja era a quien se le daba mejor la tecnología de entre los dos, daba las indicaciones a la inventora pelirroja inclinada sobre el aparato.

Lady von Karbelnikoff terminó de enchufar y desenchufar para colocar en otro lugar un cable o dos y de alguna manera la imagen gigante proyectada en la pared apareció en forma de un rectángulo blanquecino. En penumbras en el gran salón, los murmullos impresionados no se hicieron esperar. Aunque Greta estaba muy contenta, su sangre también se agitaba del miedo, aun recordaba detalles de la historia de Yuuri y le daban escalofríos. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había cierto ex príncipe adolescente que también estaba un poco susceptible.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que veo algo como esto. Extrañaba la televisión un poco.

—Es adictiva, ¿verdad? —le respondió Yuuri a su padrino—. Ojala pudieras ver siempre los partidos conmigo y con mi viejo.

Conrart, tomando a la sobreexcitada niña por debajo de los brazos y plantándola en su silla, rió contento. —Eso seria divertido, no me molestaría hacerles compañía si aceptan uno extra.

—Le preguntaré a Murata luego si me lo vuelve a prestar, —bajando la voz, el chico susurró a su padrino—, mientras no le diga que es para eso no habrá problema. Sino no querrá prestármelo para que veamos béisbol, se va a quejar de nuevo.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, la relación de ambos, el rey y su guardián, había vuelto a ser lo suficientemente buena para que compartieran un intercambio como este en secreto. Otra de las razones por las que Murata Ken podría oponer resistencia si se trataba de prestarle la computadora sería el hecho de que por varias razones no parecía caerle bien el segundo hijo. Pero eso Yuuri podía omitirlo, que sus roces los arreglaran entre ellos.

—¡Atención todos por favor! ¡Comiencen a tomar asiento, la función está por comenzar! —Mientras Günter ponía orden a la sala en su modo secretario solemne, una persona entraba llegando tarde.

No actuaba desinteresado en su impuntualidad por apariencias —de hecho, llegaba justo a tiempo—, sino que su falta de interés por la opinión de otros era natural. Lord von Voltaire Gwendal entró al salón y fue directo a su asiento reservado en primera fila sin hablar con nadie. El bulto peludo bajo su brazo pasó desapercibido, pero cuando el joven hombre de cabello gris oscuro se sentó en su silla con el juguete sobre sus piernas, todos querían comentar algo. Pero nadie lo haría, era difícil enfrentar esas arrugas entre las cejas.

Uno de los pocos con el suficiente rango para decir y hacer lo que quisiera, y que no formaba parte de su familia directa, se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—De verdad que te gusta mucho eso Gwen —dijo Yuuri sin poder contener la sonrisa.

Los ojos celestes de Gwendal se enfocaron en el rostro del chico y su expresión se suavizó, a ojos de quién supiera notarlo, claro. —Pensé que podría aprender alguna palabra, ya es tiempo que comience a hacerlo.

Era gracioso ver a este hombre estoico cargando esa clase de anticuado juguete de compañía en una reunión como esta, pero para la mayoría de la servidumbre presente se volvió tan normal como verlo andar por ahí con algún gatito.

—¿Aun sigues con eso? —preguntó una voz que fue como un latigazo.

Por la forma en que el regente miró a su amiga de la infancia, Yuuri dedujo que esta no era la primera vez que discutían algo sobre el tema.

—No puedo creer que aprecies más ese aparatejo antes que alguno de mis grandiosos inventos.

El Maou emprendió la retirada sin dudarlo al verse en medio de esa pelea de pareja, o lo que sea que fuera. Fallaba en comprender la relación de Lord von Voltaire y la Sta. Karbelnikoff.

Una vez extinguida hasta la ultima vela, y pese al discurso previo de Günter que seguía una y otra vez sin descanso, Yuuri podía aun escuchar el susurro de la discusión y los gruñidos de Gwendal.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que pasa entre esos dos? —preguntó a su acompañante con discreción.

—A mi no me preguntes, yo no tengo ni idea —se lavó las manos Wolfram de inmediato. Su prometido inclinó hacia el rey contenedor con las replicas de palomitas que lograron hacer en este mundo.

Yuuri no se negó al snack, aunque notaba una leve diferencia de sabor que aun se le hacia extraña, no podía dejar de comerlas. Le hubiera gustado hacerle la misma pregunta de recién a Conrart, pero su pequeña hija estaba de por medio. Del otro lado del mazoku rubio, que ahora estaba algo indignado, su mejor amigo Murata Ken le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas sin permiso. Josak tenía otro balde igual a su lado, pero nada era más divertido que molestar al ex príncipe.

La proyección comenzó al mismo tiempo que el sonido de la expresión de asombro de los mazokus llenó la sala paulatinamente como una ola. Apenas era una imagen que se movía, pero era demasiado para la mente de los que como mucho podían disfrutar de lámparas de sombras o animaciones en el margen de los libros para niños.

No alcanzaron ni veinte minutos de película para que se haga el silencio, ya que la gente, poco acostumbrada a lo que es una sala de cine, era incapaz de guardar silencio. Entre un comentario y otro, Yuuri estaba rodeado de conversaciones. No es que a Murata y a él les importara demasiado, después de todo él no paraba de hablar con su prometido y su hija.

De un momento a otro, el balde de palomitas terminó encima del regazo de Yuuri. Y un rato después, los mismos Wolfram y Greta terminaron encima suyo. Solo bastó una escena de pseudo terror para que lentamente ambos reptaran más cerca y más arriba de su cuerpo. Al principio pensó que era normal de una niña, pero dudó que Wolfram en realidad podría estar intentando meterle mano. Pero esas dudas infundadas murieron a los dos minutos, ya que era fácil sentir el temblor en el pulso del chico de ochenta y dos años.

Podía distinguir con claridad las voces de Günter, Conrart, Josak o Anissina, todos comentando o preguntando algo a sus respectivos acompañantes a su lado. La voz de la inventora se escuchaba especialmente emocionada el día de hoy, lo cual hacía que Yuuri sintiera una sensación fría en la columna que nada tenia que ver con la película. Temía por la clase de extrañas ideas que iban a dispararse dentro de esa mente que nunca paraba de maquinar cosas.

Todos tenían los ojos pegados a la pantalla, cuando Yuuri miró a su lado izquierdo, encontró que los de Greta eran especialmente brillantes de la emoción mezclada con miedo. A su otro lado, Wolfram estaba del mismo modo, sus pupilas verdes ahora blanquecinas por los resplandores de la pantalla proyectada. Pero lo que le llamó la atención no era eso, sino Murata, ahora pegado al costado del mazoku, igual de apelmazado que Wolfram contra él mismo.

Yuuri miró una segunda vez, y una tercera. Su amigo solo comía palomitas una detrás de la otra ahora habiéndose apoderado del balde de su casi oficial guardián Josak. Ya sin poder soportarlo, Yuuri pasó la mano tras la espalda del mazoku y sin tanto disimulo empujó a su amigo para que se quite.

Murata lo miró enojado, murmurando de manera que pudo leer en sus labios "¿Qué? Yo también quiero ser parte de la familia". La mirada penetrante que le dedicó no surtió efecto, tenia poco poder de convencimiento al enojarse con su mejor amigo. A regañadientes, Yuuri se cansó de intentar quitarlo tras una tercera y cuarta vez de manotear. Eventualmente, Josak fue la quinta persona apelmazada en el centro de la primera fila. Y ya sin poder creerlo, Yuuri vio como incluso Conrart se dejaba caer demasiado para este lado.

Sintiéndose como alguna clase de ingrediente en el interior de un sándwich, Yuuri se alegró de que Günter estaba tan lejos al otro lado de Conrart.

.

.

.

—¡Pero que maravillosa tecnología! —exclamó Anissina.

Tras la proyección de la película, el salón de fiestas rebosaba de luces encendidas que hacían sentir que era de día. La fruta y los bocadillos desaparecieron de los platos cual cena tardía mientras todos los invitados del castillo se daban a la charla en pequeños grupos por todas partes. La excitación era latente.

—Ha sido una excelente elección de Su Majestad el traer una historia sobre un inventor consagrado.

—No quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero no creo que fuera un buen inventor que digamos.

—Pero que dice, sus aparatos para la vida cotidiana ciertamente son inspiradores.

—Y-ya veo.

Aunque Lady Veneno estuviera emocionada, Yuuri no podía comprender como funcionaba su mente para nada. Lo que si había podido llegar a captar en el aire eran las pequeñas miradas que la mujer disparaba hacia Gwendal de vez en cuando. Más específicamente al muñeco bajo su brazo.

Fue entonces cuando el Maou dijo algo desafortunado.

—Oye Gwen, ¿ya habla tu mascota?

—De hecho, si —respondió su regente—. Ha comenzado a repetir algunas palabras simples.

—Hnff —resopló Anissina de una manera que Yuuri no conocía pero Gwendal parecía muy acostumbrado—. No comprendo que les pasa por la mente a ustedes los hombres. Siguen y siguen con ese muñeco. Su Majestad Yuuri, no siga el ejemplo de esta persona tan superficial, debería interesarse por cosas que merezcan más la pena respecto a las actividades recreativas. Y tú —se dirigió de manera no tan educada hacia la persona con la que tenia más confianza—, si querías un juguete, ¿entonces por qué no me lo pediste? Podría hacer algo mil veces más interesante que eso.

Los super poderes de catcher de Yuuri hicieron un buen trabajo al advertirle que mejor se largaba de ahí antes de que Gwendal explote.

La discusión de los dos nobles termino por darle fin a la velada cuando todos "de repente se sintieron cansados", y como por arte de magia se limpió lo necesario en un santiamén. Los sirvientes tenían una maestría increíble para esquivar a la pareja que discutía acalorada parada en el medio del lugar. Todos tenían la vista en el piso al pasar, pero los rumores de los detalles darían vueltas sin parar de boca en boca los días subsiguientes.

Las apuestas en el Ranking del Preferido de Su Majestad —El RP de Su Majestad para abreviar— de Gwendal caerían en picado. El lord de Voltaire parecía un hombre ya casado, y con algunos problemas.

.

.

.

Muy tarde por la noche cuando hasta las ratas duermen, el sonido de pasos hizo eco en el frió pasillo. Eran pasos que generaban escalofríos. Espaciados, como una gota de agua que se filtra constante y no para de caer. Avanzando a zancadas sin dudar, enfocados en un objetivo de manera que nunca pararían hasta alcanzarlo.

Por alguna razón, cuando las peores cosas pasan los pobres diablos creen tener suerte. Los dos guardias que deberían estar apostados frente a la importante puerta no se encontraban presentes.

La madera rechinó muy suavemente seguida por el siseo del desliz sobre la piedra en el piso. Los pasos se amortiguaron inmediatamente al continuar sobre la gruesa alfombra, sordos pero tangibles en el silencio profundo de la alcoba real.

La figura de pie junto a la cama que podría albergar a cinco personas miró desde arriba a unas potenciales dos victimas que dormían plácidamente. Con las manos en las caderas, los ojos celeste cristal cuestionaron por un segundo la seguridad del castillo ante tal escena. El joven Maou y Lord von Bielefeld, completamente expuestos y vulnerables ante el intruso, apenas mostraban el reflejo de un espasmo enredados el uno con el otro.

—Ay, estos hombres que no pueden evitar frotar sus partes ni en sueños —comentó la chica en voz baja y dio media vuelta, su cabello rojo como la sangre cortando el aire casi con un chasquido.

Los ojos llenos de amor por la investigación centellaron brillantes, buscando cual animal predador a su objetivo. Lo ubicó sobre la mesa de té como si hubiera estado dispuesto todo para ella. Como si la hubiera estado llamando en su mente y esa fuera la causa por la cual no podía dormir esta noche.

Anissina tomó la computadora y la caja de DVD junto a todo el cablerio inmediatamente, sin siquiera concebir la posibilidad de un robo sino más bien un préstamo. Lo que sea en pos de la ciencia.

El camino hacia las profundidades del castillo fue excesivamente rápido, no porque emprendiera una huida de alguna clase, era solo que la burbujeante emoción era imposible de contener. Esa sensación que tenia cada vez que una nueva idea llegaba a su mente y necesitaba realizarla de inmediato, incluso pasando largas horas en vela con tal de hacerlo. El tiempo parecía no importar alrededor de Lady Veneno.

El lúgubre pasillo que daba al laboratorio era tan terrorífico como siempre, así como el cartel antes de llegar a la puerta con una flecha enorme hacia el interior que invitaba "no pasar si no te atreves a morir". A ella le causaba gracia, así como a Greta, pero al resto de la gente esa sentencia de muerte los deprimía por completo.

Dentro de su santuario personal, el humo de diferentes colores se elevaba de algunos viales dispuestos en una mesa que ejercía de Central de Venenos. Los restos de las máquinas obsoletas y las piezas se acumulaban en todos los rincones, así como los libros en las estanterías y sobre otras mesas. El tema literario tenia cierta tendencia. Aterradora.

Se notaba un poco de dejadez en algunos lugares. Era imposible que nadie se atreviera a entrar a limpiar el lugar, así como ella jamás permitiría que cualquier otra persona desordenara sus cosas. En el caos había alguna clase de orden. Y además, después de todo ella misma efectuaba la limpieza de estación regularmente, debería tocar la de otoño pero la había pospuesto. Es por esto que sobre las tapas de los libros más viejos y olvidados había una capa de polvo, y algunas arañas se habían puesto cómodas por el techo.

Sobre una de las mesas cuya pulcritud indicaba que tenia un uso constante descansaba una conocida criatura marioneta.

Había sido tan fácil quitársela a Gwendal. Como un dulce a un niño, o una presa a un oso, depende del día y su humor variaban las comparaciones. El pobre no tenía chances de defender al juguete con el que incluso dormía a escondidas. O así fue como lo vio ella, con el hombre boca arriba, tapado hasta la cabeza con algunos muñecos tejidos y su nueva adquisición de parte el rey. Y los clásicos gatos enroscados aquí y allá que él jamás echaba y terminaban por ocupar toda la cama.

A ella le gustaban un poco esos gatos aunque no lo admitiera, se sentía un poquito especial cuando alguno la elegía para retozar encima de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas. Aunque nunca lo hacían como con Gwendal, enroscados en su cuello o metidos en el bolsillo especial de su camisón para animales tipo canguro.

Su mente estaba dispersa vagando en recuerdos sentimentales, pero la enfocó de inmediato. No podía esperar para desarmar el aparato y verlo dentro. Y de paso, hacerle algunas mejoras radicales.

Pero Lady Veneno no sabia que esta vez los horrores creados a raíz de sus inventos no solo serían parte de sus cuentos.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas sobre canon:**  en este capítulo menciono un par de cosas que probablemente la gente del fandom en español no sabe.
> 
> Harouin es el equivalente de Halloween mencionado en el manga, el juego de palabras significa algo como "hoja-rocío-bebida". Harouin en realidad es traducible a Halloween, pero decidí usar el termino en japonés para marcar más la diferencia con lo festejado en Shin Makoku. Entenderíamos que la tradición de los mazokus para el festival de la cosecha es preparar alguna clase de bebida recolectando el rocío natural de las hojas por la mañana.
> 
> En los últimos tomos de la novela hace su aparición Shinou y su relación con Wolfram se torna extraña. Varias de las cosas que dice suenan a chantaje o amenazas contra Yuuri y su familia si Wolfram no mantiene en secreto que fue él quien les ordeno a Wolf, Gisela y Günter no hundir/imposibilitar la caja de Infierno en la Tundra como ordenó Yuuri, y en vez de eso llevarla a Shin Makoku y dentro de su "espacio personal/dimensión paralela". Wolfram parece sumamente incomodo con la idea de mentir a Yuuri en el ultimo volumen, y se menciona que él haría cualquier cosa por su familia. Lamentablemente... no hay mas novelas porque ahí comienza el hiatus. Apenas toco este tema en el fic, pero quería que tengan contexto ya que decidí ambientar esta historia después de las ultimas novelas.
> 
> Conrart nunca llega a volver del todo a Shin Makoku en el canon de la novela, en las principales aun sigue en Shimaron terminado asuntos pendientes con la promesa de volver. Luego hay un par de especiales que estarían ubicados en la posteridad a eso, y Conrart ya es parte del grupo de nuevo. También hay un drama CD que ya no encajaría del todo con ninguno de los canons (por varios motivos es algo que quedo medio flotando en la nada), pero que a pesar de todo me gusta su temática. En este CD se trata el tema de que Yuuri y Conrart sufren algunos problemas de incomodidad apenas él vuelve tras la traición y todo lo vivido, y son Murata, Wolfram y Josak los que realizan una "intervención" para hacer que terminen de reparar su relación. Esta historia toma en cuenta estos detalles, y por mas que están en buenos términos la relación tiene cicatrices y no es lo que ustedes puedan llegar a recordar en sus tiempos de gloria. (Si, Yuuri en la novela es super resentido, y si, incluso es vengativo por momentos). Dato extra, a Murata parece no caerle muy bien que digamos Conrart, ya que él hizo sufrir bastante a Yuuri.
> 
> Hablando del canon, les pido disculpas pero no creo poder comenzar la traducción del tomo 9 y de la historia paralela hasta finales de Noviembre. La razón, época de exámenes. Gracias por la paciencia y esperemos juntos a que llegue diciembre y las vacaciones de verano para que avancemos rápido con eso.
> 
> Si gustan de dejar comentarios, no se contengan, incluso las críticas y los tomates serán bienvenidos. Me encanta leerlos y saben que los respondo todos ^^
> 
> ¡Nos leemos pronto en el cap 3 de esta historia!


	3. Capítulo 3

**MA-nimal - Capítulo 3**

.

.

.

.

.

A altas horas de la noche, con cuestionable conexión al mundo astral y otros detalles que amaría analizar un aficionado a lo sobrenatural, la mujer con el título que le viene como anillo al dedo, la Magicalista Loca de Shin Makoku, comenzó el fatídico tratamiento.

El objeto torturado no era nada más ni nada menos que la preciada pertenencia de su más cercano sujeto de experimento. O amigos suelen decir algunos. Otros como Yuuri diría de forma más campechana: "ese con el que tiene un algo".

Arrancándole la piel sin piedad, la pronta ex mascota de compañía dejó expuesto su esqueleto. Los engranajes y el sistema de cuerda a la vista, junto a las partes de cuero añejo y rasposo cual manos de orangután, le dieron un aspecto especialmente terrorífico.

Las finas y pálidas manos de uñas perfectamente esculpidas de la chica se entrometieron en diversos recovecos, y jalando y presionando, recreó todos los movimientos básicos. No le tomó más de dos minutos comprender a fondo su funcionamiento. No por nada era una de las mentes más brillantes y entrenadas de este país, y del mundo entero.

La luz en el laboratorio solo se enfocaba en la mesa central de trabajo donde la inventora tomaba asiento. El resto de los rincones aledaños se sumía en la oscuridad, sin importar si es de día o de noche. En el recóndito sótano del castillo no existían ventanas, y las viejas y robustas paredes de piedra gruesas como un roble eran lo único que podría contener las explosiones.

Cuando era una niña, Lady von Karbelnikoff Anissina realizó muchas disecciones. Con la misma cara aburrida con la que solía tirar de los tendones en la pata de un pollo, jaló la gomosa tira de cuero interna que movía los ojos. Luego de observar ese rostro tan poco interesante, decidió que sería lo primero que tenia que hacer.

Empujó con sus tacos hacia atrás la silla con ruedas —"Invención patentada disponible en la tienda Inventos de la Reina. Lleve dos, pague uno y medio."—, desplazándose hasta la Central de Venenos y tomando un par de mangueras.

La forma en la que dispuso los diferentes tubos se asimilaba al sistema sanguíneo en un cuerpo, pero el líquido viscoso que se desplazaba dentro de las improvisadas y gruesas venas era de un color verde amarillento casi fluorescente. Solo ella sabía que era o cuan tóxico podría llegar a resultar. No pareció importarle demasiado el ultimo detalle, después de todo era de Gwendal.

Y él se quejaría de todos modos. Siempre se quejaba por pequeñeces, como esos reclamos que al día de hoy continuaba haciendo debido el incidente de Romero y Argenta. No entendía que problema había, si la putrefacción en su brazo hace muchos años había sanado.

Terminado eso, la mujer conocida con muchos apodos diferentes, cada uno más perturbador que el otro, decidió su segunda mejora. En el lugar donde hubiera estado el corazón, removió el tambor que contenía enroscada la cuerda y lo arrojó directo a un baúl destartalado con otros tantos cientos de piezas. El sistema procesador de maryoku encajaba como anillo al dedo, no hizo falta modificar el aspecto original del hueco.

Terminada la parte sencilla, era hora de afrontar el verdadero reto. Esto era lo que hacia a su corazón palpitar emocionado, la razón de su insomnio y de su incesante búsqueda de conocimiento. Dispuso la llamada computadora de su Alteza el Daikenja y el objeto circular conocido como DVD —cuyas siglas aun necesitaba descifrar— en la mesa.

Con los codos sobre la madera y la nariz sobre los nudillos de sus dedos entrelazados, Anissina miró fijamente los objetos por largo rato. Se tomaba tanto tiempo para pensar, inventar, construir y reconstruir en su mente como lo hacia en la realidad.

En este mundo y en muchos otros, existían varias dimensiones. Planos astrales les decían algunos, realidades, otros. Ella era consciente de varias de ellas, aunque los misterios del universo eran tantos como las estrellas en el cielo. La única dimensión a la cual había podido acceder era por la cual se teletransportaba. Actualmente habiendo un sistema original entre Karbelnikoff y Voltaire, de su ropero al escritorio de Gwendal, y uno más reciente de Karbelnikoff a la Capital, del tercer cajón de su tocador al escritorio de Gwendal en este castillo. Esa dimensión tenia el nombre de Espacio A. Solo ella sabia que era lo que significaba eso.

Hasta la fecha, Anissina estaba convencida que solo habían cinco personas que surcaron ese espacio además de ella. Las dos primeras eran Gwendal y Amblin, secretaria de su lord amigo, lo cual sucedió durante aquel incidente de Romero y Argenta. La siguiente era Lord Weller Conrart, que de acuerdo a sus registros no autorizados, fue el encargado de visitar otro mundo encomendado con un alma por nacer. Y las ultimas eran Su Majestad Yuuri el Maou, el más experimentado habiendo pasado una y otra vez de un mundo a otro, y Su Alteza el Daikenja, del cual no tenía muchos detalles pero al parecer fui y vino un par de veces.

Su Majestad Yuuri solía describir sus viajes a Greta de manera bastante infantil e innecesariamente poética, "extendiendo los brazos y las piernas como un águila que vuela entre las estrellas". Pero la realidad era que el Espacio A era como la carretera que comunica cientos de otras dimensiones, dónde flotan las partículas reestructuradoras de materia. Un mal calculo y podías terminar flotando para siempre en dicho Espacio A, o peor aun, disparado entero o por partes hacia un destino incierto.

Existía también en este mundo otro espacio al que ni siquiera ella había tenido acceso, y aunque le hubiera gustado conseguir más información, no había tenido éxito. Actualmente una de cuatro cajas se encontraba allí adentro. Cuales eran las intenciones de Su Majestad Shinou respecto a ella, o que otros objetos peligrosamente interesantes existían dentro de su espacio misterioso, aun era un misterio.

Luego de divagar un tiempo, Lady Veneno decidió poner manos a la obra. Una noche en vela tendría que ser suficiente para establecer alguna clase de conexión informática entre los objetos del plano inmaterial de las ideas —basados en el idioma del lugar llamado Tierra que apenas había podido descifrar—, a través del Espacio A, hacia el contenedor sobre la mesa.

La primer prueba de Lady Anissina hubiera sido suficiente para lograr una inteligencia artificial que haría a muchas otras ponerse verdes de envidia. Pero esa insaciable hambre de conocimiento que rozaba la locura la llevó a intentar superarse.

Pero no se puede jugar con las dimensiones paralelas. Hay cosas que viven en ellas. Cosas que no tienen formas físicas pero las anhelan. Cosas retorcidas y deformes que poseen consciencia.

Y las conciencias están hechas de pensamientos. Y los pensamientos son peligrosos.

.

.

.

La nada era complicada de describir. Uno podría imaginar un lugar completamente blanco o negro que no tiene arriba o abajo, pero el concepto de nada de este lugar era completamente diferente.

Era una nada oscura. Una nada de sentimientos, de partículas que chisporrotean, se acumulan y se esparcen, armando y desarmando constantemente. Una nada atiborrada de luz y a la vez de oscuridad, en constante oposición y sinsentido.

Y en el medio de este particular lugar que se extiende a la deriva en un vacío constante fuera del tiempo, había criaturas.

Eran seres amorfos que no contaban con carne propia, necesitaban robarla de otros lugares. Así es como a veces, siempre que era posible, tomaban ventaja de alguna pequeña grieta espacio temporal hacia donde sea que puedan escurrirse y sacaban algo.

A las criaturas no les interesaba que es realmente lo que tomaban, solo querían materia. Y usualmente tampoco les interesaba si ese algo del cual la estaban sustrayendo estaba vivo.

Así era como esta dimensión obtenía sus partes. Las criaturas flotaban a la deriva, y las raras veces que se encontraban, peleaban hasta que uno quedaba reducido a pequeños requechos de masa y la otra adhiera una nueva porción a su largo cuerpo.

Dichos cuerpos hubieran hecho al Dr. Frankenstein pensar que su monstruo era una invención poco creativa. Las criaturas constaban de muchas partes, y siendo que a pesar de poder razonar y generar ideas, no comprendían realmente como funcionaba la lógica, la moral o algo tan banal como la estética. El único pensamiento fijo en sus mentes es el deseo de  _existir_.

La gran meta de todos ellos era la existencia. Poder traspasar las barreras a un plano donde la materia de la cual se apoderaran fuera compatible con sus más puros estados abstractos, para así permitirles una existencia digna. O lo que ellos comprendían por existencia digna, lo cual se resumía a las más básicas funciones animales de un cuerpo: comer, digerir, excretar y en lo posible, reproducirse.

Pero pese a que existían aberturas lo suficientemente grandes para que una de estas monstruosidades se escurriera completa, lo único que podría filtrarse hacia alguna dimensión material era la materia, no la  _idea_ que la maneja.

No seria correcto decir "en un día como hoy" ya que este lugar ni siquiera posee las reglas metafísicas necesarias para considerar algo como eso. Así que, en esta fracción de realidad dentro del contexto del vacío, una de esas criaturas flotaba lentamente. A la misma velocidad constante, esta se desplazaba a la deriva por un paisaje que en realidad no cambia.

Estaba compuesta de muchas partes como hemos mencionado, algunas grotescas y hasta putrefactas, y otras que lucen demasiado vivas como para no cuestionar el destino de la pobre presa que estaba ubicada en el lugar equivocado cuando este monstruo tuvo acceso a su dimensión. De una forma u otra, cada cierto intervalo, este ser era capaz de agregar una nueva pieza a su colección.

Cuando un tentáculo fino y alargado como una cuerda encontró un punto de luz distinto al resto, comenzó su movimiento invasivo de inmediato. Pero esta vez algo fue diferente. La ruptura no era como las otras, el otro lado se  _sentía_ diferente.

En ese momento, el ente original abstracto que residía dentro de la masa de carne comenzó a enviar las señales eléctricas al resto de su improvisado cuerpo, tratando de emular la acción de un cerebro. Las partes convulsionaron sin sentido, respondiendo a las ordenes gracias a la sensación fantasma de los movimiento de sus anteriores dueños. La criatura tenía una meta fija, nacida del puro instinto y su necesidad primordial.

Quería existir, y había encontrado la manera. Se había dado la casualidad de que entrara en contacto directo con la magia, fuerza y canal conector de las partículas elementales con el mundo físico.

El tentáculo, enganchado cual ancla a la abertura, se instaló aferrado a su nuevo descubrimiento, fusionándose lentamente con una manguera rellena de verde amarillento brillante.

Y así, como si fuera un parásito en forma de lombriz que se aferra al intestino de un animal, comenzó a crecer dentro de él lentamente. Filtrando su conciencia sin descanso, en otra realidad donde a cada segundo puede poseer un centímetro más gracias a la magia que la conecta a su nueva materia. Extendiéndose dentro de este cuerpo en forma de estrellas que se conectan, chisporroteando como haces de luz, creando poco a poco un cerebro.

Era la fuga perfecta.

.

.

.

En otro lugar, en otro planeta, en otra nada diferente, había un hombre desnudo.

Esta persona de porte importante descansaba sentado en una silla, apoyando el rostro sobre su mano desganadamente. Tamborileó los dedos sin cesar sobre el apoya brazos observando fijamente la imagen que se proyectaba flotando delante a él.

—¿Pero qué haz hecho ahora mi adorable Anissina? —murmuró para nadie.

La sonrisa que se extendió por sus labios estaba lejos de ser afligida. Era una mueca divertida. Esperando paciente que se desarrollaran acontecimientos que lo entretengan. La inmortalidad conllevaba una sensación de tedio infinito.

Pero el hombre ahora tenía planes, no podía olvidar eso. Así que por esta vez, tal vez podría proveer una advertencia y asegurarse de que las cosas siguieran el curso correcto.

.

.

.

Wolfram se dio cuenta que esto era un sueño enseguida. Esa sensación latente en la parte trasera de su cabeza era ya bien conocida, el ambiente fluctuaba de manera poco natural, con una leve lentitud que normalmente no sucedería.

No era un sueño del todo lúcido, no como esos tan realistas que solía tener basados en recuerdos. Tampoco parecía ser una pesadilla a pesar de la bruma blanca que lo cubría todo. Caminando a la deriva, avanzó a paso incierto pero constante.

La blanca oscuridad le recordó a esa contradicción que siempre usaba Yuuri para describir las veces que se convertía en Maou. A él le intrigaba eso, pero el rey siempre repetía con insistencia que cada uno de sus episodios era distinto.

Eventualmente, descubrió que no estaba solo, pero no se alegró al ver quien era la otra persona en este lugar. ¿Acaso de alguna manera había terminado en esa infame dimensión paralela? No lo creía posible, estaba completamente seguro de que se había ido a dormir esa noche y que nunca se había levantado a altas horas para salir a hurtadillas. Llevaba meses sin tener que hacerlo.

Maldijo la posibilidad de no tener paz de ahora en más en sueños, al notar que la persona frente a él no era solo producto de su imaginación. La figura actuaba por cuenta propia y era distinguible.

—Ha pasado un tiempo Wolfram.

Tan informal como siempre, aun le impresionaba ese tono que siempre usaba para hablar. Pero tenía sentido que este hombre se comportara como si fuera capaz de comerse al mundo. Igualmente, eso le molestaba.

—¿Cómo has estado, duermes bien últimamente?

—Estoy bien. —Respondió reticente, tras una pausa en la que se dio cuenta de que su respuesta era requerida.

Muy cerca del joven mazoku, Shinou corrió un mechón del cabello del mazoku con el dorso de sus dedos mientras Wolfram lo miraba fijo. —Se nota, luces exactamente como mi querida Cäcilie, tienes una piel y un cabello muy saludable. Aunque tu mirada es diferente, no se parece a la de tu padre, tal vez sí a la de tu hermano Voltaire.

Esta noche, los ojos de este hombre sonriente eran fríos y crueles al observarle con cuidado. Wolfram continuó serio, estoico, con una pizca de espíritu de pelea centellando en sus pupilas. Siguió sin hablar, con el mismo tratamiento del silencio que utilizaba ante las bromas del Daikenja, pero tomándolo mucho más en serio. Este no era un juego infantil y simpático como esos. Era la primera vez que este hombre no tenía una máscara jocosa del todo puesta.

—No tienes que contenerte —aclaró Shinou—, puedes decir lo que quieras. De hecho, lo prefiero. Me gusta ese lado tuyo, me recuerda un poco a mi mismo, ¿sabes? Puedo sentirlo en el aire con claridad de todos modos, este lugar es parte de tu mente después de todo. Está conectado directamente a tus sentimiento. "¿Qué quieres?" —entonó rudo y cortante, justo como Wolfram hubiera querido hacerlo—, eso es lo que estás pensando.

Las pupilas del chico se dilataron por un segundo y luego volvieron a su lugar, el mínimo detalle había puesto al descubierto su sorpresa.

Shinou se alejó unos pasos, haciendo un ademán con las las palmas y la barbilla hacia arriba, mirando alrededor y girando levemente.

—Este lugar es tu templo, con la concentración necesaria podrías controlarlo. Así es como se empieza, y si tuvieras el poder suficiente, podrías extender los horizontes tanto como quisieras. El maryoku se puede usar de muchas maneras, pero por alguna razón continúan con la absurda idea de que sirve solo para la guerra. No me malentiendas, amo la guerra.

Escuchar tales palabras de la boca de él mismo era perturbador.

—Me gustan las confrontaciones, me gusta el caos. El campo de batalla me hace hervir la sangre y apenas puedo contener la emoción al recordarlo. Es allí donde los hombres poderosos pueden brillar bajo sus propios medios y prevalecer ante sus enemigos o morir en el intento. Creo que serías un buen general para una armada de tener el entrenamiento y la experiencia necesarias. Astuto y poderoso, por algo eres mi descendiente. Pero eso no podrá ser, ambos sabemos la razón, gracias a tu querido. Aun considero que es una pena. Me pregunto si mi decisión con él fue la correcta-

—Lo estás subestimado —interrumpió el joven mazoku—. Yuuri es un rey decente.

—Me pregunto si ese es el caso. Además, querido Wolfram,  _decente_ no es una palabra que necesariamente denote excelencia.

Tras una pausa de parte de ambos, el ex príncipe apretó los dientes.

—Has dicho que podía hablar libremente.

—Así es —confirmó la mayor figura de autoridad que pocos tenían el placer de saber que aun estaba presente en este reino.

Shinou estaba esperando que le haga la pregunta que intentó adivinar antes a base de instinto, pero las palabras del súbdito más cercano al nuevo rey lo sorprendieron.

—No autorizo a nadie a que se inmiscuya en mis sueños.

Tras la leve sorpresa vino la risa. —¿Le dirías eso también a ese rey mocoso? —preguntó con sorna.

Shinou no necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta, ni tenía ganas de extender este encuentro. Sería otro día el que ridiculizara a su descendiente con los bochornosos detalles personales que había averiguado espiándolos en su alcoba. Después de todos, los sueños del chico y el rey parecían desarrollarse de diversas maneras, sabores y colores. Yambos hablaban lo suficiente dormidos.

A pesar de que acababa de decidir terminar este encuentro pronto, no dejó realmente que el anfitrión de este espacio se diera cuenta. Mirando fijamente al chico que estaba obviamente nervioso, esta vez la yema de sus dedos rozaron su mandíbula, inclinándola hacia arriba para ver directo a sus ojos verdes. Wolfram no se resistió, observándolo de la misma forma penetrante y desafiante de antes.

—Espero que mantengas esta mirada. Puede que tengas menos maryoku del que hubiera esperado, pero aquí en el fondo hay fuego.

—Di lo que sea que has venido a decir y terminemos con esto.

—Hunf, no eres para nada divertido, ¿no te lo habían dicho? —resopló el hombre dejando caer sus parpados, con una expresión aburrida y vacía que al parecer era la más sincera que podría ver Wolfram en este encuentro—. Recuerda mis palabras, Wolfram. Algo peligroso se acerca, nada como antes hayan visto. Ni siquiera se asemeja al poder sobre la muerte y la putrefacción de la caja que te pertenece. Si aprecias a tu familia, especialmente a esa niña, envíala lo más lejos posible de este reino. El resto dependerá de ese rey tuyo. Encárgate de que haga su trabajo como debe. De otro modo, lo primero en desmoronarse será este país, y luego el mundo entero.

—¿...Qué quieres decir con eso? —murmuró Wolfram ante el nuevo tono serio y solemne de la persona que bien podría representar su apariencia futura de adulto. Shinou lo continuaba observando desde arriba, con la barbilla en alto y en silencio—. No se por qué has elegido inmiscuir particularmente en mi sueño, si el mensaje es tan importante debería haber sido entregado al Maou directamente, o incluso al al Daikenja-

—No tengo ganas de hablar con ese —interrumpió, claramente refiriéndose a Yuuri.

—...Y el otro no va a responderte. —Ante las palabras de Wolfram tan acertadas, Shinou desvío la mirada fingiendo desinterés. Pensando que comenzaba a tener alguna clase de ventaja, la personalidad irritable del joven intentó hacerse presente—. Si esto es tan importante y peligroso para el reino, e incluso el mundo entero, entonces está al nivel de las cuatro cajas prohibidas. Deberías hacer algo al respect- ¡...ah- Gah!

Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando esta fue apretada por los blancos dedos de la mano que ahora rodeaba con fuerza su cuello. Los músculos tensos del antebrazo del hombre eran sólidos como la roca, elevándolo lo suficiente para que la punta de sus botas apenas rozaran el suelo. Casi como un muñeco.

La mirada penetrante cargada de poder hizo que el miedo descendiera gélido por su espalda y se extendiera hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Había algo más que solo presencia, su alma tenía peso, uno tan aplastante que su mera existencia ahora parecía ser la de un efímero insecto.

—Los súbditos no deben cuestionar la autoridad de Su Majestad si aprecian su cabeza sobre su cuello, niño. Deberías haber formulado eso como una pregunta, no una orden. Siendo que este es el primer indico de insolencia, lo dejaré pasar y responderé de todos modos, así que escucha con atención porque no suelo dar explicaciones.

La bruma blanca rápidamente comenzó a inundar todo a su alrededor, desapareciendo paulatinamente el cuerpo del hombre de los pies a la cabeza. Los dedos de Wolfram se clavaron en su antebrazo mientras abría la boca intentando respirar, el cuerpo del hombre se sentía sólido y real, no como dentro un sueño. La voz lo inundó todo de repente.

—Incluso si quisiera hacerlo, no puedo realmente mediar en esto. Así como  _ellos_ no pueden existir en este plano sin un cuerpo de carne y hueso, yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. No planeo gastar el maryoku de Ulrike, se avecinan tiempos interesantes más allá de este contratiempo, lo más prudente es ser ahorrativo con los recursos. Ahora, despierta o sigue durmiendo, pero decidas lo que decidas, no tienes permitido olvidar este encuentro.

La mano liberó abruptamente su cuello, y el eco de una voz a la lejanía hizo un ultimo comentario condescendiente.

—Ah, y dile a la adorable Lady von Karbelnikoff que debe hacerse cargo de sus errores. Nos vemos, Wolfram. Aunque tal vez no sea hasta dentro de un tiempo.

.

.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par de repente. Intentó jadear pero no podía mover su cuerpo, menos que menos entrar aire en sus pulmones. Y eso lo aterró por completo.

Parálisis del sueño. Sabia lo que era, muchos soldados la padecían tras eventos traumáticos. Era una tortura que podía extenderse por meses, o años en el peor de los casos. Era distinto vivirlo en carne propia que saberlo de manual o subestimarlo al escuchar historias ajenas.

Comprender el síntoma no resolvía el problema. Sentía el doloroso calambre hasta la última fibra de su cuerpo, las ordenes de su cerebro parecían ser ignoradas por completo por su sistema nervioso. Luchó por respirar, sintiendo los segundos pasar y la asfixia desesperante llenar de lágrimas sus ojos, nublandole la vista.

Ni siquiera podía llamar a la persona a su lado. Tieso como una roca y con los ojos posados en el techo, intentó hacer alguna clase de sonido con todas sus fuerzas. —¡...Hhi!

Era imposible, apenas había sido una patética inhalación minúscula que no llegaba a ser un silbido digno de oírse.

—¿...Wolf?

La voz soñolienta de Yuuri hizo que su mente diera un vuelco, transformando la realidad que se cerraba como una caja achicándose sobre él, dispersando la sensación de opresión como un denso humo que desaparece hacia fuera de repente. Cuando la persona a su lado volteó y colocó una mano en su brazo se liberó por competo.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir la boca de par en par, entrando aire a sus pulmones en una enorme bocanada que terminó de reactivar todos los sentidos de su cuerpo. Entonces se sentó de golpe, forzando sus músculos abdominales para saltar como un resorte. Con las manos temblorosas tocó su cuello una y otra vez hacia arriba y abajo, intentando hacer desaparecer la sensación de los dedos fantasma aun presente.

La voz agitada y llena de preocupación de Yuuri no se hizo esperar.

—Wolfram, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? —Inmediatamente arrodillándose a su lado, el cuerpo caliente del joven Maou se pegó a su brazo y su mano recorrió su espalda en círculos—. ¿Es un calambre? ¿O una pesadilla? ¿Soñaste con el oso de arena o los zombies de nuevo?

—N-no —su voz era rasposa, apenas un hilo—. ¿Tengo marcas en el cuello? —preguntó nervioso.

—¿Qué? No... A ver. No, no tienes nada. Fue una pesadilla, incluso si lo sentiste increíblemente real, solo fue un sueño. ¿Sientes mis manos? La sensación tiene que ser diferente, ya no estás soñando. Solo tienes que convencerte.

Wolfram miró los dedos de Yuuri cerrados sobre su brazo, su otra mano aun recorría con un agradable calor su espalda lenta y constantemente. Lo miró a los ojos y la seguridad en la expresión del rey lo calmó un poco. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado salir por fin el aire que tenía contenido.

La sensación general aun era horrible, se sentía sin fuerzas y algo inestable, aunque podía contener los temblores que amenazaban con sacudirlo como una hoja. Wolfram se aferró a la idea de mantener su dignidad como un ancla, y eso le ayudó a mantenerse.

Aunque él estuviera rígido, Yuuri envolvió los brazos a su alrededor y lo inclinó más hacia su cuerpo, repitiendo: —No es un sueño, ya no estás dentro de la pesadilla. Ya estás despierto.

Era similar a lo que Wolfram había dicho algunas veces cuando era Yuuri quién despertaba consternado y confundido, a veces gritando, tras un mal sueño. Se dio cuenta de que el chico de pelo negro entendía exactamente como se sentía en ese momento. Los miedos de Yuuri podían ser diferentes a los de Wolfram, pero el padecimiento era el mismo, y los brazos del otro el mejor remedio.

No se resistió a esta primera vez siendo él el vulnerable, cobijándose en su pecho al dejarse caer de lado.

Yuuri simplemente apretó mas alrededor de sus brazos, dejando escapar una risa como para diluir los nervios. —Cielos, realmente debe haber sido una de esas pesadillas super realistas.

Supo que no iba a poder responder, así que en silencio asintió y liberó las manos que tenía apretadas contra su pecho, empujando los brazos de Yuuri hacia arriba. Él respondió a su pedido entendiendo correctamente, ahora abrazándolo por encima de los hombros. El agarre de las las palmas del rey era firme pero gentil, tan diferente a ese recuerdo.

Lentamente dejo a su corazón calmarse mientras sentía su cuero cabelludo ser masajeado por las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando estuvo mejor como para hablar, suspiro suavemente y separó su cabeza del escondite cálido contra el cuello de Yuuri.

—Me alegro de que Greta no estuviera aquí para ver esto. Le hubiera dado un susto de muerte.

A pesar de que podría haber puesto un poco de distancia ahora que Wolfram se había alejado, Yuuri no lo hizo. —Bueno, yo he tenido un susto de muerte por un segundo.

—Mm —murmuró el chico rubio, sintiéndose un poco extraño ante la falta de distancia y ver la mirada levemente preocupada y suave tan de cerca—. Gracias —dijo sin saber que más agregar realmente.

—No seas así —se quejó Yuuri—, haz hecho muchas veces lo mismo por mi antes. Es lo mínimo que podría hacer. ¿Te estás sintiendo mejor? ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de agua, o tal vez que te acompañe a tomar un baño caliente? Tal vez debería prender las luces.

—No, así está bien. Ya me siento mejor. No vayas a buscar nada, quédate aquí.

Ante su pedido honesto, Yuuri asintió en silencio comprensivo y siguió hablando de otro tema, evadiendo algo que pudiera cohibirlos. —¿No estaba oscuro en tu sueño? —dio a entender que tal vez esa era la causa de su miedo, basándose en los suyos propios.

—No fue como los tuyos, todo era muy brillante. Blanco. Había niebla. No recuerdo mucho más ahora mismo.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca tan naturales, su estomago dio un vuelco. Sus mentiras se apilaban lentamente, incluso si eran pequeñas, la montaña de piedras incrementaba a sus espaldas y estaba seguro de que algún día se desmoronaría de repente sobre él. Pero siempre que pudiera surgir el tema de Shinou entre ellos, de una u otra forma Wolfram lo omitía por miedo. Había sido advertido, no era momento para que los reyes se reunieran, y tenía ordenes de mantenerlo así hasta que el rey original lo decidiera correcto.

—Está bien, yo tampoco puedo recordar todo siempre. Es como si apenas despertara estuviera fresco, pero luego voy olvidándolo a una velocidad aterradora. Da miedo, te deja pensando, pero creo que es mejor así a fin de cuentas. Si lo recordara tan vividamente todo el tiempo seria aun más feo.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no sueñas —comentó Wolfram continuando el hilo de la conversación, ahora ya separado de Yuuri con las manos entre las piernas estiradas, sentado a unos centímetros de la mano del rey apoyada sobre las cama.

—Si, por suerte. Y este es el primero tuyo —reflexionó el Maou—. Espero que no tengas otros nunca, son horribles. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres agua? O tal vez otra cosa de beber, ¿una copa de vino? Siempre dices que te relaja.

Wolfram río suavemente. —Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me ofrecieras una bebida.

—No le veo nada de malo, que yo no tome no significa que tu tampoco tengas que hacerlo.

—Eso suena justo como algo que tu dirías. Pero estoy bien, tendré que rechazar esta primera oferta lamentablemente.

—Awn —Yuuri hizo una mueca exagerando adrede—. Puede que me sienta un poquitito rechazado —bromeó.

Wolfram estaba algo impresionado de que dijera eso, pero le ayudó a relajarse y río de nuevo. Se sentía mucho mejor que antes. —Intentemos volver a dormir —indicó—. Aun faltan varias horas para el amanecer.

—Está bien. Pero si te despiertas de nuevo o no puedes dormir, y yo no estoy despierto, llámame. Lo digo en serio. Te haré compañía —ofreció Yuuri, haciéndole caso y comenzando a acomodar las sabanas un poco.

Wolfram apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se quedó quieto mientras observaba en la oscuridad como Yuuri tomaba su lugar. Su usualmente tímido prometido no le dio la espalda hacia el otro lado, sino que se recostó en una posición similar a él, observándole directo al rostro.

Con el correr de los minutos y el silencio, Wolfram no pudo conciliar el sueño del todo. La presencia de Yuuri a su lado era muy fuerte.

Sin realmente mirarlo para ver si seguía despierto, con la vista fija hacia abajo, a la altura de las sábanas y su pecho, extendió una mano con dudas. No sabia bien que diría si Yuuri le preguntaba que quería haciendo esto, ya que no deseaba nada en particular más allá del simple contacto.

Pero no hubieron palabras, sino una cálida palma que tanteó su mano en la oscuridad para delinear la forma y deslizarse hacia su antebrazo, tirando muy suavemente, invitándole más cerca. No lo pensó dos veces, acortando la distancia de inmediato y hundiendo la mejilla contra la tela de algodón. Yuuri se sentía caliente, con un aroma suave y particular propio mezclado con la frescura del jabón. Automáticamente se calmó al sentir su pulso vivido y latente.

Sintiéndose extraño y con el pecho tirante, Wolfram se acomodó con la nariz contra su cuello. Su osadía no fue criticada, sino recompensada, aparentemente. Al igual que para calmarlo de lo que en realidad no fue un mal sueño, Yuuri volvió a abrazarlo firmemente y acarició su cabello, haciéndole sentir lleno. Necesitaba esto. El calor, las caricias, el afecto. Estaba agradecido de no estar solo.

La palma de Yuuri se movía sobre su cabeza de una forma que le hizo sonreír, él lo tocaba con la misma delicadeza infantil con la que lo hacia con Greta. Aunque su voz suave al hablar con cansancio era diferente.

—¿Estás cómodo así?

Había un dejo de inseguridad e incluso duda presente. Eso no le sorprendió, ya que esta era la primera vez que se comportaba tan cercano en este ambiente aparentemente tranquilo del día a día en el castillo.

—Estoy bien.

Él respondió con fingida calma y pretendiendo un poquito, de esa manera que habia aprendido de Yuuri mismo.

Wolfram tenia recuerdos personales y profundos rondando su mente, y estaba seguro de que el otro chico pensaba en ellos también. Pero hoy no seria el día en que probara suerte con otro beso. Prefería esperar otro momento, dejarle ir a su ritmo, desenvolverse poco a poco en la normalidad junto a Yuuri y evitar valerse solo de situaciones donde uno de los dos necesitara con desesperación el consuelo.

Hasta ahora, ambos habían tenido ciertos  _deslices_ , de eso que cambian la relación de las personas profundamente. Pero nunca había tocado el tema otra vez desde que volvieron al castillo.

Las cosas estaban cambiando y había que darles espacio y tiempo.

—Sabes —interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Yuuri de repente—, no se cuanto podría hacer o si realmente funcionaría, pero puedes intentar llamarme dentro de tus sueños. Si me necesitas, intentaré pasar desde el mio al tuyo... O si eso no fuera posible, y si solo fuera un doble creado en tu mente, igualmente podré ayudarte. Después de todo, el Maou es muy fuerte. Sea como sea, puedes pensar en mi.

Soñoliento, Wolfram ahogo una ultima risa sin moverse. —Recordaré eso. —Pasaron unos minutos mientras las caricias diluían su consciencia lentamente—. Buenas noches, Yuuri. —Murmuró torpemente. Apenas llegando a pensar que tal vez debería haber dicho en voz alta "siempre pienso en ti" antes de quedarse dormido.

—Buenas noches, Wolf —murmuró en voz baja Yuuri contra su cabello, sabia que el ya no podía escucharlo, pero no le importaba—. Dulces sueños.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas del canon:**  vuelvo con algunas aclaraciones sobre cosas que he mencionado y no han sido traducidas aun al español.
> 
> La tienda de los "Inventos de la Reina" es de Cherie, y allí vende Anissina sus inventos que han pasado las pruebas de calidad y se generan en masa. Pese a lo que muchos piensan, solo los inventos que ella está testeando fallan, pero muchos son exitosos y para nada peligrosos. Como en todo proceso creativo, ella falla muchas veces hasta que las cosas salen como se espera y la gente pueda usarlos. Gisela adora comprar cosas en la tienda, probarlas y luego enviar quejas. Ambas tienen una rivalidad impresionante por motivos que desconocemos. En dicha tienda Cherie también vende una línea de cosméticos que al parecer ya cuentan con copias "falsas" hechas por países humanos con bajo presupuesto.
> 
> El Espacio A existe y es mencionado en el especial de la Gaiden 1, Romero y Argenta, que también nombré varias veces. Disponible en español, llame al 0800-LEE LA NOVELA. Sobre la dimensión de Shinou, en el canon existe, él mismo la creó y allí es donde preserva su cadáver físico, viviendo ahora como espíritu. Desde allí puede "ver todo", aunque desconocemos los detalles del alcance de esa visión. Pero sabia cosas como lo que Yuuri murmura en sueños, o a quién ama Gisela (asumimos que se refería al pasado y se trata de Julia, amor confirmado de ella).
> 
> El resto sobre las dimensiones paralelas (la que usa Yuuri para viajar, la de Shinou) y como se conectan entre ellas es puro invento. De hecho, todo lo relacionado a esto está muy inspirado en las Dimensiones Mazmorra del Mundodisco, saga de novelas de Terry Pratchett de la cual soy fan acérrima. Específicamente de uno de mis libros favoritos, Imágenes en Acción, donde se toca mucho el tema de la filtración de las criaturas hacia el lugar donde viven los humanos. E inevitablemente puede que tome algo en el futuro de Berserk y sus tantos monstruos horripilantes.
> 
> Por último, los traumas de Yuuri con la oscuridad son un tanto canon. El pasa un par de días vagando con Saralegui dentro de unas cuevas donde pasan cosas horribles, y sufre mucho maltrato psicológico para luego quedar ciego al salir durante un tiempo. Esa memoria sobre problemas con la oscuridad se menciona muy brevemente en un especial junto a otros indicios de traumas que aun le quedan después de eso. No hay tanta información al respecto sobre sus secuelas, pero a mi me gusta desarrollar la idea de que va a tener un largo proceso para superar todo eso.
> 
> Con eso creo que he blanqueado todas las referencias. Igual como saben, no tengo pelos en la lengua para decir de donde me inspiré o que estoy parodiando xD no tengo secretos de mago de ninguna clase. Si les intriga algo y me quieren preguntar háganlo sin pensarlo dos veces, son bienvenidos. Ojalá les guste como va la historia hasta ahora, y como siempre, ¡espero sus comentarios o sus tomatazos!
> 
> Nos leemos en el capítulo 4.


	4. Capítulo 4

**MA-nimal - Capítulo 4**

.

.

.

.

.

—Aquí tiene Su Majestad.

—Gracias —dijo Yuuri a la sirvienta tomando el vaso de la bandeja—. ¿De qué es?

—Fruta de estación, con rocío por supuesto.

—Claro. —el rey tomó un sorbo del jugo tratando de evitar que el liquido rebosante caiga al piso o sobre su uniforme, a la vez que solo por apresurado intentaba tomar otro vaso.

—Gracias, Yuuri —dijo Greta al recibirlo inmediatamente.

—¿Dónde está Wolf? —preguntó en general, aunque más para su hija.

—Creo que he visto a Su Excelencia Lord von Bielefeld hablando con Su Excelencia Lord Weller en el pasillo.

—Ah, entonces debe de estar por llegar —aseguró Yuuri y dándole las gracias a la chica volteo hacia ese lugar con un tercer vaso en las manos.

Amagó a darle la mano a Greta, pero teniendo ambas ocupadas no pudo. Ella rió levemente y tomó su manga a la altura del codo por su cuenta.

Al entrar al pasillo techado, estar a la sombra hacia cambiar el ambiente. El Otoño en Shin Makoku era bastante frío, Yuuri aun recordaba haber llegado a este mundo en primavera e incluso en aquel momento el clima no era caluroso, ni lo fue exageradamente durante el verano. Era un cambio notable comparado a la humedad y las altas temperaturas de Japón.

La época de la cosecha se teñía de colores naranjas y rojizos, con algunos toques de amarillo y un verde opaco. El patio del castillo bien mantenido, igualmente estaba adornado con algunas hojas por aquí y por allá.

Justo saliendo de una de las puertas dobles de madera caoba, Wolfram giró hacia donde estaban ellos.

—Ahí estás —comentó Yuuri de inmediato—, no sabia que es lo que te entretuvo. ¿Te sientes mejor? Toma, este es para ti.

—¡Es muy dulce! Y tiene rocío, así que es bueno para la salud y la buena suerte —repitió Greta lo aprendido de los mayores.

—Me siento algo cansado, solo eso —respondió la pregunta Wolfram mientras acomodaba el cuello torcido del vestido de su hija. Le sonrió a la niña que sabia bien que a él le gustaban las cosas así de dulces.

—Puedes tomar una siesta luego, no creo que la inauguración de hoy dure demasiado.

En el patio, la congregación de gente consistía en habitantes del castillo y trabajadores de medio tiempo. La mesa larga dispuesta con un mantel blanco exhibía los saludables y recién cosechados vegetales y frutas, junto a varios cuencos de vidrio con distintas bebidas. La variedad de colores hacía juego con la vibra general de las festividades.

A Yuuri le gustaba la calma de esta tradición, no era nada excesivamente ostentoso, sino que se sentía esa sensación de camaradería a la cual estaba acostumbrado como deportista. Las cosas poco formales eran lo que mejor le sentaban después de todo.

—¿Puedo dormir yo también con ustedes?

—Nop, no puedes. Ni yo tampoco, porque hoy no es un feriado y tu tienes que estudiar y yo tengo que trabajar. Solo el perezoso Wolf lo tiene permitido. —Al ver que Wolfram iba a retrucar algo, aclaró—: Y mejor que aproveche esas horas como debe o tendré que darle el día libre completo por relevamiento.

—Hump.

Era "haz como yo lo digo o intenta discutir y muere". Porque cuando Yuuri se metía en su papel de señor correcto no había nada que pudiera detenerle, especialmente si se trataba de la salud y el bienestar de sus allegados más cercanos.

—Vamos dentro a buscar a Conrart y al resto.

Con los vasos en mano, siendo normal de este día poder tomar un refresco mientras caminaban, los tres entraron al castillo por donde acababa de salir Wolfram. El recorrido fue silencioso, y solo una de las tres personas se sentía incomoda.

El mazoku rubio sentía el peso de la duda respecto a esa pesadilla, observando a Yuuri sutilmente y pensando que hacer al respecto. En ese momento, la paz de la familia de adolescentes prematuros se vio interrumpida por un grito.

—¡Siempre estás haciendo cosas innecesarias! ¡¿No comprendes el concepto de propiedad privada?!

La voz grave era clara a través de las gruesas puertas dobles de madera. Yuuri y Greta eran ajenos al sentimiento, pero Wolfram recordaba del pasado algunas veces en las que él fue el receptor de los gritos de su hermano. Gwendal estaba muy enojado.

La mano de Greta busco la del ex príncipe, y él la apretó suavemente. —No parece que sea un buen momento —le dijo a Yuuri en voz baja—, ¿quieres que me lleve a Greta?

—Um, no, no estoy seguro. No sabemos que pasa.

Con discreción, Yuuri decidió entrar, y Wolfram termino por seguirlo con la niña de la mano.

Dentro de la habitación habían varias personas. En este momento, la pose de Gwendal daba a entender que su enojo había alcanzado el nivel de golpear la mesa con la palma de la mano, y ahora se sostenía sobre ella inclinado sobre la madera. Junto a ella estaba el conocido juguete protagonista de los últimos días. Solo con verlo, y a Anissina parada frente a él de brazos cruzados implacablemente, era entendible cual era el objeto de la disputa.

Cerca de la puerta, Lord Weller Conrart se encontraba parado sin reclinarse en la pared de forma relajada como solía hacer, sino que tenia una media sonrisa por costumbre, pero su mirada estaba a la expectativa de algo serio. Yuuri rozo con delicadeza en silencio su codo y lo miró con esa típica cara del hijo al que no están retando y prefiere seguir de esa manera. Inmediatamente, el joven de cabello castaño descruzó sus brazos y tomó el vaso lleno a medias que el rey le cedía.

—¿Por que está Gwen enojado? —le preguntó la niña a Conrart.

—Anissina acaba de decirle que ha modificado a mascota de compañía.

—¡Wow, de verdad! Eso es genial —comentó con inocencia la fanática número uno de Lady Veneno.

De fondo, la mirada de Gwendal se volvió aun más dura, aunque fue dirigida hacia la inventora y no hacia la niña.

—Creo que es mejor si por ahora no comentamos nada sobre el tema, Greta —le indicó Yuuri dulcemente, la voz titubeándole un poco.

—Si, me parece lo mejor —apoyó la moción Wolfram.

—Está bien —acepto la indicación de sus padres, conteniéndose para no cuestionar "¿por qué?" como usualmente hacen los niños. Greta prefirió observar que sucedía a continuación.

Cerca de Gwendal y Anissina enfrentados, Günter observaba a ambos en un predicamento. Quería intervenir, pero no existía cautela suficiente ante el choque de dos enormes potencias. En este momento no tenía a mano el equipo de tejido con el que usualmente intentaba acercarse a Gwen para intentar calmarlo.

—Hay un limite de lo que puedo soportar —comenzó su discurso Gwendal en voz alta—. Ya de por si entras y sales de mi oficina y mi habitación privadas como se te da la gana, te inmiscuyes en mis cosas, me haces probar esos inventos locos todo el tiempo. ¡Y ahora tomas mis cosas sin mi permiso!

—Eres tan exagerado. Como siempre, haces un aspaviento de nada.

—No es  _nada_ , ¡necesitas un limite para tus acciones!

—No entiendo cual es el problema si obviamente ha sido una increíble mejora. Solo estás encegueciéndote al darle tanta importancia a algo que no lo merece.

—¡Mi privacidad es importante! No se si es que realmente no puedes entenderlo, o me estás tomando el pelo. Vives parloteando sobre cuan inteligente y cuan capas te consideras, ¿pero no eres capaz de comprender un simple concepto como respetar lo que es de otras personas? ¿Lo que es mio en particular?

—¿Estás cuestionando mi inteligencia?

El tono irónico de Gwendal y el estupefacto de Anissina hicieron a la conversación subir varios niveles.

—Bueno, bueno no es para tanto —dijo Günter con las manos en alto. Pese a ser el mayor en esta habitación, a los dos que discuten les importó poco su opinión que pasó desapercibida.

Conrart, igual de perdido que aquella vez que Yuuri y Wolf estaban peleando por el compromiso, no tenía idea de como aliviar las tensiones en esta clase de momentos. —Günter tiene razón, ya es suficiente. Además, Gwen, lo hecho, hecho está. Y no parece haberle pasado nada malo a tu mascota. De hecho, se ve que reacciona un poco mejor que antes.

—¡Ese no es el punto Conrart! —gruñó enojado el primer hijo hacia su hermano. Como este ya tenía cierta inmunidad a sus exabruptos no se alteró tanto, pero Wolfram si dio un respingo en consecuencia.

Yuuri otra vez se puso a pensar que agradecía tener un hermano mayor como Shouri, y se preguntaba como serían esas experiencias que su prometido parecía estar recordando.

—¡Estoy harto de que tome mis cosas como si fueran suyas!

—¿Por qué estás tan susceptible ahora por algo como eso? —se volvió a quejar Anissina—. Nunca antes te ha importado tanto.

Viendo la pelota de ping pong ir y venir, el joven rey también se pregunto que tan cercanos eran realmente Lord von Voltaire y Lady Veneno como para estar discutiendo sobre cosas como estas. Si las cosas se salían de control del todo, no estaba seguro de que hacer para detenerlas.

—¡Basta! —corto con la discusión la voz de una niña—. Cuantas veces tengo que decir que mi familia ideal debería estar en perfecta armonía. No me gusta ver a mi padre y mi padre pelear, pero tampoco a Gwen y Anissina.

—Ni los kochis comerían una pelea de parejas —agregó Wolfram con un antiguo proverbio de Shin Makoku detrás de ella con mucha falta de sutileza.

Yuuri, acostumbrado a su prometido pero impresionado por el descubrimiento sobre su hija, la miró sorprendido. Ella no iba a echarse atrás, con sus tupidas cejas masculinas juntas en el centro, no se iba a echar atrás ni frente a los adultos.

Era de esperarse de alguien que hace tiempo inventó cometer un asesinato, y cuyo blanco era este mismo chico que no lo estaba teniendo en cuenta.

Habiéndose roto la atmósfera de repente, Greta se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el juguete. Gwendal no lucia contento pero reprimió cualquier otra queja, mientras que Anissina seguía convencida de tener la razón en silencio.

—¿Qué es diferente ahora con Pupi? —preguntó Greta.

—¡¿Tiene nombre?! ¿Y-... y es Pupi? —no pudo evitar exclamar Yuuri y luego murmurar en voz baja. Conrart no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa un poco más relajado.

—Te prepararé algo de té Gwendal —dijo Günter con una mano en el aire pero sin atreverse a colocarla sobre su espalda. La única respuesta fue un gruñido grave de parte del regente, pero el secretario estaba bastante acostumbrado a lidiar con sus rabietas en el día a día.

Si pudiera, a Lord von Christ le gustaría ser capaz de guardar una dotación de gatitos en alguno de los cajones de su mesa. Seguramente serían un buen calmante.

Con las aguas más tranquilizadas, la mesa principal se fue ocupando poco a poco en torno al juguete. Anissina comenzó a explicar cuales fueron las mejoras, extrañamente con un tono menos excitado que de costumbre.

—El sistema de aprendizaje está mejorado, y la cuerda fue reemplazada por maryoku. Ahora ya no necesita más que ser recargado con una moderada cantidad cada cinco o seis horas. Además, ya no es necesario esperar a que su progreso sea lento, en un día o dos debería ser capaz de adoptar la actitud de un animal de compañía real.

—¿Es decir que ya no habla? Si es completamente como un animal, digo —cuestionó Yuuri.

—Puede aprender tantas palabras como antes. No, de hecho, estoy segura de que puede aprender un vocabulario más extenso. Pero no se puede esperar demasiado de su capacidad de conversación, después de todo no es una persona. Es un MA-nimal.

Conrart llevo una mano delante del rostro del mejorado muñeco y este pestañeo al instante, siguiendo los dedos al moverse y mostrándose más activo que de costumbre.

—Realmente paree diferente —comentó Wolfram mirando más de cerca.

Tras colocarse sus anteojos de lectura, Günter observó con mas cuidado a su lado. —No diría que parece vivo, pero hay algo que no termina de ser como un objeto.

—Ese es el sistema de aprendizaje integrado, en dos días más, debería estar al nivel de un gatito —aclaró Anissina.

Más de uno observo si la parte del gatito había llamado la atención de Gwendal, pero él parecía aun no dar el brazo a torcer si hablaba ella.

—Si es así, entonces creo que si quiero acariciarlo. —Dijo Yuuri y acercó la mano como Conrart—. ¡...Ay! ¡Me mordió! ¡¿Por qué?!

—C-como se atreve... ¡e-este aparato insolente! ¡Morder a Su Majestad! —Günter, cambiando de personalidad de un momento a otro cuando antes estaba bastante tranquilo, se enardeció de repente y tomó la mano del Maou sin pensarlo dos veces llevándola hacia su rostro y apoyando la mejilla en ella—. Las hermosas manos de Su Majestad, yo, Günter, me encargaré de-... ¡Gyaaa! ¡¿Pero que haces Lord Mocoso?! M-mi cabello...

Wolfram no dio realmente una excusa por haber jalado las mechas plateadas, sino que fue tajante y sincero. —Si supieras mantener a raya ese lado tan desagradable, entonces no te pasarían cosas como esas.

—Pequeño... nmgfu-

—Bueno, bueno —medio Conrart—. No necesitamos otra pelea, ¿o acaso quieren seguir incomodando a Greta? Yuuri, déjeme ver ese dedo.

—No es nada, no ha sido tan fuerte. Fue más la impresión que otra cosa, no esperaba que fuera a morderme. De hecho, me recuerda un poco a lo que pasó con Mörgif. Primero la maken, ahora un manimal... espero que este sea el último.

—Eso te pasa por meter la mano en cualquier lado —dijo Wolfram, ya sin vuelta atrás de su humor ácido tras confrontarse con Günter. Yuuri simplemente lo ignoró a sabiendas de como se ponía a veces, y tras notarlo, al mazoku rubio le dio algo de culpa. Con el tiempo, el ex príncipe habia cambiado un poco.

—La actitud de la mascota ya no depende de su propio sistema, sino de la educación que recibe de ahora en más. Me gustaría sugerir que se le permita asistir a mis clases con Greta —dijo Anissina—. Pero será en otro momento, aun tengo cosas importantes que terminar en el laboratorio. Así que con su permiso, me retiro. Gracias por el té Lord von Christ.

Tras la partida de la inventora, el humor de Gwendal cambió notablemente. Sus asuntos pendientes con ella podrían esperar a la intimidad de la noche dentro de un laboratorio insonorizado.

—Clases he, es decir, cómo asistir a la escuela... ¿Qué tendría que ir, a jardín de niños?

—No contamos con guarderías aquí Su Majestad, aunque los niños de la realeza suelen tener institutrices particulares —aclaró Conrart—. O en casos similares al de Greta, una familia los acoge para instruirlos o se los envía a un internado.

—¿Deberíamos internarlo entonces?

Conrart río levemente divertido. —Ese sería el caso si estuviera enfermo.

—¡No se preocupe Su Majestad! Si se trata de educación, y más aun si el motivo es mantener a raya comportamientos inadecuados que podrían dañar su salud o su inigualable cuerpo, entonces, yo, Günter, ¡soy la persona indicada para eso!

El cabello violáceo platinado voló en paralelo cuando el secretario se dio la vuelta apresurado. Revolviendo en su cajón, sacó varios elementos y volvió de inmediato a la mesa. No podía faltar entre ellos una regla, lo cual hizo a Yuuri temblar por reflejo y volver a cuestionar internamente exactamente para que usaba eso.

—Lo primero que hay que enseñarle a esta criatura es respeto. Y para eso, debe comprender quien es el amo y señor de este castillo así como el supremo gobernante de nuestro reino.

—Guau, Günter, también sabes dibujar. ¿Hay algo que no puedas hacer? —exclamó Yuuri inmediatamente al ver sus bocetos.

En el papel en la mesa, un cuadrado principal encima de todo desprendía ramificaciones, agregando espacios debajo de él, donde rápidamente iban apareciendo algunos retratos muy simples.

—S-Su Majestad~ Recibir tal halago de usted por una pequeñez como esta... Realmente no tengo palabras.

—No tienes que tomarlo con tanta seriedad. Pero de verdad me gustan esos dibujos en tinta.

—¡A mi también! Quiero ver cual es el mio —pidió Greta subiéndose a una silla para observar más de cerca.

—Son demasiados, dame la parte de abajo —pidió Wolfram. El chico con madera de artista tomó otra pluma y empezó a bocetar mostrando un estilo completamente diferente al de Günter, pero no tan abstracto como solía hacer a veces. Probablemente debido a las ganas de impresionar a Yuuri—. Todos los nobles se instruyen en dibujo y pintura en algún momento, así como en la música. Tú también deberías comenzar pronto Greta, siendo mi hija algo debes de haber heredado.

—Me parece que así no es como funciona, Wolf.

Ante el comentario de Yuuri, Conrart se llevo una mano discretamente a la boca para esconder su sonrisa. Nunca podía evitar divertirse así a costa de los comentarios de estos chicos. Si su hermano menor lo veía estando ya de un humor delicado, haría algún reclamo enojado por pensar que se reía de él al subestimarlo o algo por el estilo.

Del simple retrato de Yuuri en tinta negra se desprendieron algunos otros, pero la lista tuvo que acotarse a los presentes y algunos otros allegados del castillo. Lord von Voltaire, en una de las posiciones más altas, se ubicaba junto a Günter, seguido de Conrart, Anissina y Gisela, mientras que Wolfram y Greta se desprendían en una rama paralela como familia directa. Pero a fin de cuentas casi todas las lineas se conectaban de alguna manera entre ellas.

Dejando que su dueño ubicara a su mascota justo frente a las hojas desplegadas que conformaban el improvisado mapa, la explicación fue breve y todos estaban más atentos a como reaccionaba la nueva mascota.

—Aw, es bastante adorable, me gusta —dice Greta de rodillas sobre la silla y con el rostro en sus manos apoyada en la mesa de manera simpática—. ¿Puedo jugar con él mas tarde Gwen?

—Solo si estoy presente —dijo Lord von Voltaire, no por una cuestión de egoísmo, sino porque el manimal ya ha mordido.

—Realmente luce como si entendiera lo que dice Günter —comentó Wolfram.

—Es verdad, y se ve más vivo que antes.

—Probablemente es lo que ha dicho Anissina, ya que está recibiendo estímulos, reacciona a ellos. Puede que si se le continua enseñando a este ritmo pronto diga un par de palabras.

—¿Qué crees que diga primero, Conrad?

—Mm, debería aprender algo simpático. ¿Quieres que el enseñe una brom-?

—Ahhh —interrumpió Yuuri con su mejor acto de idiota—. Probablemente lo más importante sea asegurarnos primero que no va a andar mordiendo a nadie, sino no estaré tranquilo de que juegue con Greta.

Haciendo caso inmediato al pedido del rey, Lord von Christ hace un ademán hacia el noble a su lado. —Wolfram, dale tu mano.

—¡¿C-cómo?! ¿Por qué yo?

—No esperas que lo haga Su Majestad, ¿cierto?

Obviamente era una represalia por lo de antes, pero había tocado la fibra sensible. Wolfram no tenia el valor suficiente para enfrentar un invento de Anissina o entrar al temido laboratorio incluso si se trataba de salvar a su hermano Gwendal. Pero cuando era sobre Yuuri, incluso pondría su vida en la linea. Lo gracioso era que el susodicho no recordaba que él fue una de las únicas personas que en realidad venció a uno de esos aparatos, aquella infame mano de oso de Gisela.

Tragando notablemente, el ex príncipe extendió los dedos con los ojos fijos en los de la criatura que aun observaba hacia los papeles. Las orejas de cuero acartonadas se movían como las de un gato ante los distintos sonidos.

No pasó nada malo, no hubo mordiscos. El animal artificial a base de maryoku pestañeo algunas veces y con dificultad recreo los movimientos de lo que podría ser un perro, olfateando y dudando, hasta que incorporó una idea. Entonces empujó con el hocico la mano frente a él como si esperara una caricia.

—Parece que funcionó Wolf —dijo Yuuri alegre—. O es eso que le enseño Günter sobre posiciones sociales, o que no le caí bien antes. Pero parece que tu si le gustas.

—Siendo que se le repitió incontables veces "no atacarás a la familia real"—aclaró Conrart—, creo que ha entendido bien la orden. ¿Se anima a intentar Su Majestad?

Y así lo hizo Yuuri, que esta vez fue bien recibido luego de un escaneo por parte de la mascota, y la siguiente fue Greta. El resto de las personas en la habitación también tuvieron su dosis de diversión intentando tocarle y el consenso general fue que realmente era digno de compararse con un ser vivo.

Al parecer había nacido la primer inteligencia artificial de Shin Makoku.

O eso era lo que todos pensaban. Ya que en el interior, entre las mangueras de líquido resplandeciente y otras maquinarias especiales de Anissina, la pequeña abertura espacio temporal filtraba una verdadera consciencia. Aun era débil, propagándose lento pero continuo, usando de canalizador el maryoku de Gwendal.

Gracias a Lord von Christ Günter, este Ser Inmaterial había ganado una nueva perspectiva. El concepto de  _moral_  al que hasta hora había sido ajeno cobraba sentido.

"No lastimarás a la familia real y sus allegados". La regla repetida tantas veces se solventó muy claramente, en medio de información aun confusa.

Y siendo que apenas estaba tomando posesión de este cuerpo, podía acatar la orden. Siempre y cuando tuviera otras necesidades vitales satisfechas.

.

.

.

El curioso joven japonés entro por la puerta abierta sin pedir permiso, era un lugar al que estaba acostumbrado y dónde siempre se aceptaba con alegría su presencia.

Sobre la mesa del salón de clases, que en realidad era la oficina privada de Lord von Chist Günter en este castillo, los papeles se desperdigaban desarreglados.

—¿Qué están haciendo?

—Ah, Yuuri —levantó la vista Wolfram del diario.

—Papá Yuuri, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes, Su Majestad.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Yuuri y palmeo la cabeza de la niña—. Acabo de pedir que envíen la merienda directo aquí, espero que tengan hambre. Entonces, ¿qué hacen? —preguntó de nuevo al sentarse.

—¿Qué hay para comer?

—Sándwiches de lechuga y galletas, además de una porción de torta para ti.

El ex príncipe solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió la vista a las hojas, pasando la página de la enorme gaceta. Otras tantas estaban apiladas frente a él, y en la mano de Greta habían unas tijeras.

—Estoy haciendo un trabajo practico. —Dijo la niña con la vista clavada en lo que hacia.

Yuuri rió. —Más bien parece que están haciendo un trabajo en grupo.

—No seas malo. Solo me están ayudando —se quejó ella mientras se concentraba más en cortar lo mejor posible una imagen en forma rectangular.

—A Günter se le ocurrió que podíamos mejorar el gráfico de jerarquías que hizo esta mañana utilizando las fotografías psíquicas del Cotidiano de Shin —dijo Wolfram—. Toma uno y busca alguna nota sobre Lord Weller, yo tengo bastante hasta encontrar a Gisela, y Günter está con el Daikenja.

—Ah, Greta está recortando una nuestra.

Había sido una bonita fotografía grupal hasta que pasara por las tijeras, la pareja real estaba tan junta en ella que ahora en ambos retratos había un trozo de la ropa del otro. Su hija se aseguró de ubicarlas de forma correcta en el gráfico, por lo que a simple vista se notaba la continuidad de la imagen.

—Luego de este, haremos uno parecido para la clase de historia —aclaró Günter en su mejor rol de profesor—. Creo que Su Majestad también debería hacerlo, claro que aplicado a sus estudios más recientes. ¿Qué le parece?

—Uigh... Oye, Günter¿ no te gustaría una taza de té? No, no, deja, no te levantes. Ya voy yo mismo.

La maestría del chico beisbolista para cambiar de tema no sorprendió al ex príncipe rubio que lo miró por sobre le diario con acusadores ojos verdes.

—Está escapando de nuevo de la tarea y Gyungyun ni lo nota~ —canturreo Greta en voz baja, que estaba muy atenta aunque no lo parecía ya que no desprendía sus ojos marrones de su recorte.

—Santo cielo, no sigas el ejemplo de tu padre —respondió Wolfram.

Aunque el ambiente era relajado, los ojos verde esmeralda siguieron posados en la espalda vestida de negro mientras Yuuri servia el té al secretario deslumbrado. Otra vez se preguntaba que haría sobre aquel tema, cuando sería el momento ideal, si lo hubiera, para decirle a Yuuri.

Sin estar seguro, el adolescente mazoku se quedó mirando la nada un momento. Por el momento, no había nada que indicara que la advertencia era seria o inminente, pero continuaría a la expectativa.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde el festival de la cosecha y el clima seguía agradable y fresco. Lord von Voltaire Gwendal extrañaba un poco la diferencia con el clima de sus tierras, levemente húmedo cerca del puerto y el océano, pero estaba contento.

Al regente no le gustaba estar enojado, pero igualmente siempre se la pasaba estresado por una cosa u otra.

Luego del episodio con Anissina, la pelea se desenvolvió breve pero fogosa dentro de su laboratorio por la noche. Había hecho hincapié una y otra vez en lo que le molestaba de sus acciones más recientes y también algunas pasadas, pero ella parecía seguir sin comprender que sus pertenencias, no necesariamente era también de ella.

Esta disputa tenia más años que Wolfram, ya que su amiga de la infancia era bastante peculiar desde niña. El problema sin solución aparente quedo en el tintero, y él ya no había querido escuchar más sobre las supuestas mejoras que ella intentó ofrecer "con palabras fáciles para hombres ineptos".

Gwendal cuidaba bien de su criatura. Lo alimentaba con maryoku cada seis horas en vez de darle cuerda, y se tomaba la misma dedicación de jugar con él y dedicarle tiempo luego del trabajo así como lo hacia con sus otras mascotas. Era relajante dispersarse haciendo eso aunque fueran tan solo quince minutos por la noche o durante el día.

Con el tiempo, no pudo evitar notar los cambios comparado a lo de antes. Todo lo que el manimal hacia le recordaba a alguno de los tantos cachorros que recogía usualmente para luego dar en adopción. Tenia actitudes de gatito, perrito y conejito. Una mezcla extraña de todas ellas.

Y Gwendal no podía dejar de pensar que era a propósito, ya que aunque Anissina no lo dijera, había tenido en cuenta para quien era el animal de compañía. Que negara a Greta hacer una replica solo confirmaba la hipótesis en su cabeza, y eso había hecho que llegara a un punto en el que ese detalle hacia su persona anuló parte del enojo que sentía por todo lo otro.

Desde hace dos días, Gwendal y Anissina no hablaban por el simple hecho de que ninguno daría el brazo a torcer. Y cuando lo hicieran, así como con todas sus peleas anteriores, probablemente ninguno diría nada concreto sobre el tema. Simplemente harían como si no pasara nada.

En el fondo, el regente del Maou esperaba ver a su amiga entrar por la puerta en cualquier momento como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro día normal y corriente.

Apoyando una mano sobre Pupi —en realidad, era Pupi número 24, aunque no sabemos que les pasó a los 23 anteriores. Probablemente fueron adoptados—, le otorgó la dosis de maryoku de este día. Y luego fue a servir dos platos para los gatos que en este momento aun retozaban en la cama desarmada.

Gwendal se quitó las pantuflas e hizo a un lado el Cotidiano de Shin que estuvo leyendo mientras desayunaba, yendo hacia su guardarropas descalzo a prepararse para su día. Siempre tenía el papeleo adelantado desde el día anterior, pero eso no impedía que fuera puntual con su agenda.

.

.

.

No era suficiente.

No era suficiente. No era suficiente, no era suficiente.

El contenedor rebosante de magia estaba vacío. Tras dos días de filtraciones, él lucido manimal requería más de eso que impulsaba su conexión hacia el otro lado. La brecha siempre era la misma, no podía variar su tamaño, por lo que la rapidez para escurrirse hacia este lado dependía completamente de lo que en este mundo se conocía como maryoku.

Sin la fuerza conectora, era imposible abarcar mas cuerpo. Por lo que era primordial conseguir más. La primer necesidad vital que saciar era la  _comida_.

La criatura no distinguía realmente quien era su dueño y por qué. Los conceptos como jugar o charlar, ser acariciado o dormir, le eran ajenos. Pero tenia una orden implantada. Dentro de esta lista de seres bípedos que por alguna razón no podía tocar, se encontraba el hombre que lo dejó insatisfecho.

Bajando de la mesa con movimientos ya no tan torpes, el manimal recordaba levemente a un simio recién nacido. Las pequeñas garras en manos y pies contaban con útiles pulgares, y la cola de tortuga alargada que parecía inservible en realidad le otorgaba un balance correcto. Era una forma mucho más decente que cualquiera que hubiera podido recolectar en su dimensión de la nada, pero el Ser también carecía de sentido de la estética o física como para comprender este balance.

En este momento fue cuando se dio la oportunidad perfecta. Al abrirse la puerta, la nueva sirvienta que toco tres veces pero no obtuvo respuesta no era consciente que al lord no le gustaba que irrumpieran sin su permiso. Pero la chica no descubrió la gran acumulación de amigurumis en una esquina, sino a la peculiar mascota de su señor en medio del camino.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Es la cosa de la que me habló Effe?

La chica que apenas llevaba una semana trabajando en el castillo había hecho una importante amiga. La joven y linda cocinera parecía no ser una veterana pero tener buena idea de que sucedía en el castillo, y de algún modo, tenía una buena relación y muchos contactos entre la gente de alto rango.

Como ese apuesto oficial de cabello castaño y una cicatriz sobre la ceja. E incluso con el regente, y al parecer había hasta cruzado palabras con el rey mismo y su prometido, ya que solía enseñarle pastelería a la pequeña princesa.

Y era gracias a ese contacto que esta sirvienta estaba al día con todos los rumores de la fortaleza de piedra. Incluso sobre la científica, que pese a dar miedo era amable con las mujeres y por alguna razón todas la admiraba. La chica tenia conocimiento su ultimo experimento, pero nunca lo había visto hasta ahora.

—Ah... es un tanto lindo. Pero que raro.

La curiosidad destrozó al kohi, aunque en este caso, ella tendría suerte.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola todos, me liberé un poco de los exámenes así que estuve avanzando con esto... que se está poniendo un poco largo sin mi permiso jaja. Para compensar, hice la mitad del capítulo siguiente, y espero terminarlo más pronto que la ultima espera.
> 
> Ojala que no se torne aburrido, como ven, esta fue una introducción para la parte más interesante en un cuento de terror xD Yo esperaba que hubiera más acción en este, pero bueno, incluir tantos personajes se me va de las manos. Pero lo estoy disfrutando, es un poco lo que me pasó con el fic del Príncipe de Bielefeld, un experimento más para darle lugar a todo el cast de la serie. Aunque hay algunos que no vamos a ver porque todo no se puede, en el siguiente capítulo sale mi mejor hombre, Josak, así que estoy con muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo ^^


	5. Capítulo 5

**MA-nimal - Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

.

.

—GrrrRRAAHH... ¡ANISSINA!

El rugido del hombre casi tan poderoso como el mismísimo Maou podría haber hecho retumbar las paredes.

—¡Santo cielo! —tragó duro el joven y temblando por reflejo se aferró a la manga color caqui de su guardaespaldas—. ¡¿Q-qué pasó ahora?! ¿Gwen? ¡Gwendal!

Recobrando la compostura por si mismo de inmediato, Yuuri abrió de golpe la puerta del despacho. La peculiar escena frente a él lo paró en seco.

En una esquina, Günter sostenía como si su vida dependiera de ello un set de agujas clavada en una bola de lana y algunos puntos de crochet colgaban a medio hacer. En el medio de la habitación, Lord von Voltaire desataba su furia como una bestia que no permite ser domada.

—¡No lo quiero! ¡Si quieres hacer algo para ayudarme, inepto, entonces ve y trae a Anissina ahora mismo!

Sentada frente a la mesa principal, una sirvienta que Yuuri no conocía estaba reducida a una masa temblorosa de lágrimas, mientras la joven cocinera Effe la consolaba murmurando algo por lo bajo.

La chica aterrada también repetía en voz baja algunas palabras que apenas se llegaban a entender. —Lo siento, lo siento... no quise entrar... no sabía que no podía... no sabía que era peligroso.

—¿...Qué rayos está pasando?

Ante la pregunta de Yuuri, Gwendal se dio la vuelta hacia él y el segundo hijo.

—Tu —dijo Gwen con furia enfocándose de lleno en el chico que no se creía culpable de nada pero podría doblegarse y confesar lo que sea en dos minutos—. Tu eres el Maou, si das una orden, entonces tendrá que acatarla. Así que baja de una maldita vez a ese laboratorio ¡y clausúralo!

Pocos podrían pensar que alguien podría dirigirse así al Maou, es por esto que la sirvienta aterrada se achicó aun más al levantar la vista y distinguir a la persona por su particular atuendo y cabello negro. Ya pálida por el incidente sin aclarar, parecía empeorar a cada segundo solo por el sentimiento de culpa de que esto hubiera escaldo hasta el rey mismo.

—Ya basta Gwen, lo único que vas a lograr perdiendo el control es asustar más a esa chica. Lo primero que hay que hacer es conseguir un testimonio y pasarlo por escrito —se metió Conrart con un tono particularmente calmo y a la vez pedante, pero esa soberbia logró apaciguar por un segundo a su enfurecido hermano—. Veo que Günter ha transcrito algo, así que por que no nos cuentan realmente que ha pasado.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pasa Conrart? Te diré lo que pasa. Yo tenia razón. ¡Eso pasa! Nunca debería haber tocado lo que no le incumbe, y ahora tengo una sirvienta que quien sabe si podría haber corrido peligro más allá de un desmayo, ¡todo por le mal funcionamiento de algo que ella ha inventado!

Yuuri notó que Gwendal tendía a incrementar su ira a media que soltaba la lengua, enfatizando el final de sus frases como si fuera empezar a gritar en cualquier momento. Ya había tenido el placer, no agradable, de verlo terriblemente enojado antes. Pero no era tan común que perdiera su lado estoico.

—Gwendal —le llamó Yuuri poniéndose serio—. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, te prometo que me haré cargo y me comprometo también a solucionarlo. Pero ahora necesito saber que es lo que pasa, y con esta actitud no vamos a lograr nada. Así que si no vas a ayudar, mantente callado hasta que te calmes.

El shock azotó a tres hombres en vez de uno. Aunque Günter y Conrart se recompusieron de repente, y solo los ojos celestes atónitos de Gwendal se lo quedaron mirando. Para los otros dos lacayos, hacia cierto tiempo y unos cuantos incidentes que Yuuri había dejado de ser indeciso o poco severo.

Aun sin palabras, Gwendal cambio levemente la expresión y simplemente se hizo a un lado en silencio. Le gustara o no, iba a ahogar la ira durante un rato reintrospectivamente. El Maou le concedió eso, a sabiendas de que su falta de control se debía de hecho a su amabilidad, ya que la fuente de su ira era la cuestionable seguridad de una trabajadora del castillo.

Acercándose a las dos chicas, se dirigió primero a la que estaba sentada en la silla. —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Puedes contármelo? Está bien si no puedes, Effe puede hacerlo, aunque preferiría escucharlo de ti si es posible.

—Yo... entre a la habitación del milord sin permiso-

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo decir sin que se le quebrara la voz. Yuuri la observó intentarlo de nuevo y quebrar nuevamente, apretando con fuerza una mano contra su pecho y encorvándose sobre ella. Tenía un pañuelo atado sobre los cuatro dedos.

—Está bien Effe, puedes hablar con libertad —dijo Conrart, su presencia siendo un alivio para la cocinera ya que habían entablado amistad entre ellos.

Ella asintió decidida y sin sacar las manos de los hombros de su compañera comenzó a hablar. —Rosa es nueva, ha estado trabajando con nosotros por seis días, entro antes del festival por lo que fue difícil que le dieran el entrenamiento introductorio. Es por eso que no sabia todas las indicaciones particulares de las habitaciones que tiene que limpiar. Debería haber evitado la de Su Excelencia Lord von Voltaire si nadie respondía como suele hace Matilda, pero aunque no era su intención realmente entrar, entreabrió la puerta.

Effe, excusando a su amiga, la observó para darle confianza cuando la chica levanto la vista preocupada ante su sinceridad.

—Está bien, se que Gwendal no está enojado por eso, un error como ese no resulta tan grave. —Aclaró Yuuri.

Aunque la chica no lo conocía realmente, la amabilidad del gobernante del castillo era bien sabida por todos. Incluso su seriedad en este momento le ayudaba a sentirse segura en vez de nerviosa. Pero aun así, dejó que continuara la cocinera.

—De casualidad vio a su mascota cerca de la puerta, la que ayudó a crear la Lady Anissina. —Los ojos de Effe se enfocaron en el piso, claramente angustiada de apuntar la culpa hacia una mujer que en realidad admiraba—. No parecía malo, y como se acercó a ella, intentó acariciarlo. Pero no fue amigable, la mordió en una mano, bastante fuerte. Se lo trató de sacar de encima sacudiendo y es por eso que cuando la encontró Matilda tirada en el piso había bastante sangre desparramada. Pero hay algo extraño. Muéstrale Rosa.

El pañuelo en la mano de la chica era en realidad una servilleta de mesa bastante grande, tras retirar los pliegues con cuidado, la mancha roja en la tela se hizo evidente. La hemorragia había cesado, pero igual había bastante sangre. Las marcas de la mordida eran profundas, y extrañamente las zonas alrededor de ella parecían arrugadas. Justo como la piel gomosa luego de tomar un baño durante demasiado tiempo, aunque más seca.

—Aun siente dolor en todo el brazo. Cuando se despertó no podía moverlo y sentía un dolor punzante hasta el codo.

—¿Le chupó la sangre? —preguntó el rey.

Su tono fue mucho más calmado del que se podría esperar y Conrart lo miró con dudas. De repente el soldado se vio atacado por el recuerdo de una de las cuatro cajas y Yuuri bañado en sangre que brotaba de todos los orificios en su rostro entre sus brazos. Tuvo que sacudir el recuerdo atroz y volver esta situación impersonal de nuevo.

—No. No la sangre —aclaró con labios temblorosos la chica—. Se sintió como... si chupara mi maryoku. Esa es la sensación que me dio antes de que me desmayara.

—Perdió el conocimiento por exceso de utilización de maryoku. Les pasa a algunos soldados que no saben medir las consecuencias en el campo de batalla al utilizar majutsu, pero no es algo que debería sucederle a una sirvienta. Eso es lo que pasa cuando falla uno de los inventos de Anissina en una persona que no cuenta con el nivel para usarlo.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Gwendal, que habló en un tono tajante pero más similar a su personalidad irónica más tranquila. Sus palabras fueron honestas. Tras un incomodo silencio en el que todas las distintas autoridades presentes pensaban, Günter dio un paso al frente.

—Está bien querida, no creo que hayan más preguntas por el momento. Lady Gisela llegará enseguida de seguro. Mientras tanto, siéntense por este lado y esperen.

Yuuri, Conrart y Gwendal se quedaron parados alrededor de la silla que usualmente utilizaba el adolescente en su día a día. Cuando Günter se unió a ellos tras dejar calmadas a ambas chicas, el silencio se extendió unos momentos más.

—¿Estás seguro de que es tal cual lo has explicado? —le preguntó Yuuri directamente a Gwendal.

—Absolutamente.

El rey suspiró. Hasta ahora, esto era un conflicto que parecía más una pelea entre amigos de la infancia o una pareja, pero no podía pasar por alto este problema. Estaba seguro de que encontraría alguna clase de solución hablando con Anissina.

Pero Gwendal había tenido razón todo este tiempo y no podían ponerlo en duda. Algo andaba mal con ese juguete de compañía.

.

.

.

Él tenia razón y había renegado tanto por el incidente de la mañana, que al entrar a su habitación a buscar unos documentos y toparse con esa criatura, ex mascota querida, la ignoró por completo.

Lord von Voltaire continuaría con esta actitud el resto del día, y ese seria el segundo error fatal hasta la fecha.

.

.

.

Esa misma noche no hubo cena. Ni tampoco la noche siguiente, saltándose también la comida del día.

Los ojos que nunca se cerraban en la oscuridad estaban fijos en el bulto en la cama. Su  _dueño_ no le había palmeado la cabeza, ni había estado cerca de él, por lo que no hubo nada que absorber. El maryoku no se deslizaría dentro del agujero cilíndrico en su pecho por cuenta propia. Ni tampoco podía obtener la fuerza mágica por su cuenta.

En realidad, como poder, podía. Pero entre la silueta en la cama junto a las otras dos criaturas que rondaban este lugar, y la ventana levemente abierta con un mundo de posibilidades fueras, escogió la segunda opción.

Después de todo, para romper una regla de la moral que le habían inculcado sobre la realeza, la regla necesitaba verse superada por una necesidad  _vital_. Y en este momento, habían muchas otras opciones para satisfacer sus necesidades.

.

.

.

Las noches eran incomodas para Yuuri y Wolfram. Como mínimo. Venían sobreviviendo un par de días de este modo.

Algo importante cambió y ambos lo sabían. El primer indicio fue hace mucho tiempo, marcado por un beso durante una situación difícil que nadie volvió a mencionar luego porque traía consigo algunos recuerdos dolorosos.

La vida del día a día en el castillo de la capital era la de siempre. Todas las personas que tenían que estar presentes, ahora lo estaban. Y quienes necesitaban sanar el cuerpo o los sentimientos, ya lo habían hecho.

Pero era esta normalidad lo que hacia difícil para Yuuri y Wolfram enfrentar ciertos temas del corazón.

Yuuri pensaba que la actitud a veces taciturna de Wolfram era debido a esto, aunque el jovencito rubio en realidad tenia varias cosas en la mente. El rey, aun convencido de que el único problema en la mente del chico que vivía en su misma habitación era él mismo, Yuuri, hoy estaba actuando un poco diferente.

Era imposible mantenerse tranquilo siempre que llegaba primero y tenia que esperar a Wolfram, o incluso cuando era quien volvía más tarde y el mazoku ya estaba en la habitación real hace rato.

Hoy le tocaba ser quien esperara dentro. Su ansiedad lo había llevado frente a la mesa de noche, volviendo a mover dos centímetros a la derecha la estatuilla dorada de un caballo.

Últimamente se estaba volviendo difícil pretender que aquí no pasaba nada. Incluso había olvidado por completo otros temas de importancia sobre los cuales había estado pensando todo el día, como esa conversación que pospuso con Anissina desde ayer.

Una cosa era enojarse y ponerse firme con sus allegados, y otra cosa con una chica. Y esta chica era Lady Veneno. Pero ahora no estaba pensando en nada de eso.

Justo cuando estaba concentrado en si abrir el cajón y ordenar dentro, o mejor no hacerlo, el ruido de la puerta le hizo dar un respingo y voltear de inmediato.

—Buenas noches —saludó intentando actuar calmado pero con la voz una octava mas alta.

—Buenas noches, Yuuri. Todavía sigues despierto.

—Si, no es tan tarde. —No era una mentira, y a la vez estaba evadiendo el tema de esperarlo un poco más que de costumbre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó mas que indagar Wolfram, ya que Yuuri estaba parado de su lado de la cama.

—Ah, yo... mm, nada, en realidad... Acomodé un poco esto.

Las cejas del noble se levantaron un poco y sus ojos verde cristal color esmeralda resaltaron al enfocarse en los objetos.

—Tal vez no debería haber tocado tus cosas —comentó Yuuri, mirándolo sin mirar.

—No te preocupes por eso, no me molesta. Pero, ¿qué hace eso ahí?

—Ah —dio un rodeo el joven rey cuando Wolfram indicó con la mirada el objeto ajeno—. Es solo un adornó. Un fallido intento de decoración supongo. Puedes volver a ponerlo donde estaba.

—No —le cortó el mazoku enseguida—, me gusta.

El comentario de Lord Bielefeld era tan sincero que hacia las cosas peores. Yuuri se apretó el brazo con una mano mientras pensaba quien estaba más avergonzado de los dos en este momento. El sentimiento era un poquito nostálgico, llevándolo de inmediato entre recuerdos a un momento en un barco a tierras lejanas como polizones.

Wolfram era muy dulce y comprensivo a su manera. Solo faltaba que notara que el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación también estaba acomodado minuciosamente. Pero eso no sucedería este día, y los pequeños detalles de atención de Yuuri pasarían desapercibidos durante un tiempo debido a diferencias culturales.

Tres golpes en la puerta consecutivos cortaron el momento. Los dos chicos sintieron alivio de repente, sin haber notado antes que estaban algo tensos. Esa tensión en el aire aun no tenia un nombre en sus mentes, pero no pasaría mucho hasta que se develara el misterio.

—Con permiso, ¿puedo pasar?

Murata Ken asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación con una cautela que hacia preguntarse que esperaba encontrar dentro que no se pudiera ver.

—Muraken, ¿cuando viniste al castillo?

—Hace como una hora, justo después de la cena, pero Lord von Christ estaba demasiado contento de tomar algo de té y simplemente no pude irme. Disculpa la intromisión~

El pedido de permiso era más para el habitante mazoku de esta habitación que para su mejor amigo. Murata Ken respetaba este espacio común como si fuera la visita a una casa ajena de una pareja. Su sutil manera de dar a entender esto nunca era puesta en evidencia ni cuestionada por nadie.

No era un secreto que Wolfram no adoraba al Daikenja, pero la razón eran solo peleas infantiles. Como el ex príncipe mazoku tendía a ser inocente, Murata solía tomarlo de punto para sus bromas.

—Shibuya, salgamos esta noche un rato. Lord von Bielefeld también, si es que quieres. Y bueno, puedes invitar a Lord Weller.

—Esa ultima parte no suena muy emocionada. ¿Qué pasa con Conrad?

—No lo odio —aclaró Murata Ken sin hacerse mucho problema ni dar rodeos—. Pero no puedo decir que me agrada. Puede que tu lo hayas perdonado por muchas cosas, pero yo no estoy en la obligación de hacerlo. Aunque no tienes de que preocuparte, no me voy a meter en su amistad ni nada parecido.

—No estaba dando a entender nada como eso. —Respondió Yuuri sin realmente saber que decir ante la sinceridad sobre el tema de su amigo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no era momento de discutirlo ahora. Al mirar de reojo a Wolfram, este no parecía interesado.

—Bien. Entonces invítalo si quieres y ya. Vamos al pueblo como me prometiste.

—¿No es un poco tarde...?

—No empieces a dar vueltas y ni se te ocurra cambiarte para ir a la cama. Siempre me andas arrastrando a todo lo que se te ocurre hacer de improvisto, y siempre estoy yendo a todos esos partidos de béisbol. Así que ve a buscan tu tintura y los lentes, y ya cámbiate.

.

.

.

En el transcurso de una hora, cuatro personas estaban sentadas en la mesa de un bar con iluminación tenue. Los vidrios coloreados de las lámparas alrededor de la habitación le daban una atmósfera cálida y divertida, encajando perfectamente con la decoración y el murmullo alegre de las conversaciones.

Una de las cuatro personas, el más graden de todos, no parecía del todo cómodo en su silla. —Creo que me siento un poco fuera de lugar.

—¿Eh, por qué? —preguntó Yuuri con algo de inocencia, mal sentado mientras observaba a lo lejos hacia la barra.

—No, por nada —negó Lord Weller Conrart entre todos los adolescentes—. Estoy contento de que me invitaran.

—Oigan —cambió de tema Yuuri de repente, inclinándose de nuevo hacia la mesa y el papel encerado sobre ella con la lista de bebidas—, ¿qué van a pedir? Ahí viene Josak. Porque yo no sé, creo que voy a dejar que él decida.

.

.

.

En medio del patio y la pesada noche corría una brisa fría. La criatura de pelo encrespado oscuro se escabulló por lo bajo al ras del suelo en las sombras. Llevaba desde ayer rondando el bosque aledaño al castillo al cual accedió directo desde la ventana de Gwendal. El lugar era grande, pero allí no había encontrado nada útil.

Entre los pedestales que adornan y sostienen la galería al aire libre, un soldado caminaba a paso despreocupado y lento. Era un muchacho joven de cabello claro, de los tantos guardias reales del castillo.

Los ojos amarillentos que a cada hora brillaban con mayor viveza lo observaban fijamente. Por fin. Comida. Podía sentir la presencia de la energía que se había acostumbrado a consumir, aunque era poca comparada a ese otro ser gigantesco que solía otorgársela por su propia cuenta.

De repente, la afilada mirada de dientes puntiagudos salió al pasillo. Parado en medio de la loza fría, observó hacia arriba con sus pequeñas patas cortas de garras puntiagudas encogidas contra su pecho. Sus alargadas patas traseras estaban perdidas en el erizado pelambre gris de Payne —según el artista Wolfram—, y su pequeña cola de tortuga apenas sobresalía.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió el guardia. A pesar de estar impresionado, los rumores corrían rápido, por lo que enseguida imaginó que el extraño animal, tal vez un roedor, debía ser unas de las nuevas mascotas de la nobleza—. Oye, pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar adentro del castillo o te vas a perder.

El manimal movió sus grandes y cartilaginosas orejas. Resultaba simpático de alguna manera. Convencido de que no había peligro alguno ante la actitud aparentemente amistosa de la criatura, el guardia se inclinó extendiendo la mano.

De repente, dos filas de pequeños dientes afilados se hicieron presentes, clavándose en la carne con fuerza. El grito del soldado cortó el silencio de la noche. —¡¿...Nh?! ¡AHHHHH!

No había nadie cerca para ayudarlo. La sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos rápidamente manchando el piso, pero ese líquido rojo brillante no era lo que esta criatura estaba buscando.

El sonido metálico de la espada golpeando contra el mármol retumbó por el pasillo. El guardia, ahora hincado sobre una rodilla, echó el brazo hacia atrás por reflejo, pero el manimal no lo soltó. Con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada, se negaba a dejar ir a su presa.

Esta no era la mascota de Lord von Voltaire. No era posible.

La realización de poco le había servido, detectar un animal extraño y peligroso había pasado a un segundo plano en la lista de prioridades.

Ante la desesperación y el dolor, el muchacho de cabello largo castaño terminó de caer de rodillas al piso, tanteando con su mano libre y la vista nublada sobre la superficie fría en busca de su arma. El calor extendiéndose por su brazo herido como una continua y tenue llamarada, yendo hacia la punta de sus dedos.

Mientras que el punzante dolor acompañado del drenaje de energía paulatino atacaba su cuerpo, su mano sin fuerza tocó la empuñadura.

—¡Suelta, bastardo...! —A sabiendas de que pronto podría perder el conocimiento, o ser incapaz de moverse sin desmayarse si tenia mala suerte. Utilizo toda la voluntad que le quedaba para alzar la hoja en el aire, dejándola caer con fuerza. Un dedo no era nada, dos tampoco, lo que importaba es que había asestado.

—¡Gyeeeeehh!

El hostil chillido que podría haber hecho helar la sangre a cualquiera le dio esperanzas. Su mano ahora era libre. De rodillas y solo en esta noche fría, observó sin mirar al techo aliviado mientras el mareo convertía sus pensamientos borrosos en negro puro.

No podía realmente pensar en ese brazo marchito que colgaba a su lado.

Abandonando a su presa y con un tajo en un lado, el manimal saltó directo hacia la sombra contra la pared de la galería. Al llegar a donde las antorchas alumbraban circularmente el piso, esquivó la oscuridad no por temor a ella, sino por instinto de preservación. Su elemento de caza era mantenerse oculto.

Había sido poco maryoku, y ahora estaba herido. Escabulléndose a gran velocidad pero con cierta torpeza, bajó algunos escalones y giró en una esquina. Metros más adelante había una puerta entreabierta, la luz y las voces del interior atrayéndole enseguida. Observando desde la entrada, se infiltró por la rendija hacia la estantería bajo la mesada cuya puerta era una pequeña cortina.

—...No podía creer lo que dijo en ese momento, es decir, ¡estaba super impresionada por sus agallas!

—¿Y Marcella que dijo?

—Nada, si estaba igual que yo, se quedó ahí parada mirándolo...

El retazo de la conversación apenas tenia más sentido que el de las palabras en si mismas. Era capaz de comprender a cierto nivel el lenguaje humano, pero incapaz de sentir empatía. Los ojos amarillos se quedaron posados en las dos chicas que hablaban agitadas en la mesa.

El interés del manimal sobre el maryoku de ambas no era particular, apenas había atisbos de energía. En vez de eso, su mirada siguió con atención los movimientos de ambas, de la bandeja de comida hacia sus bocas, la forma en que masticaban, los dedos machados de aceite de los buñuelos dulces espolvoreados de azúcar.

Con cierto embelesamiento, observó como se alimentaban. Así que de ese modo funciona, generó la idea.

—¿Estás ahí Amelia? Amelia. —dijo una voz de hombre desde afuera.

—¿Queeé? —respondió la chica y entre risas ambas se levantaron para salir a encontrarse con el recién llegado.

Las tres voces se alejaron paulatinamente y el manimal salió de su escondite hacia el medio de la cocina, de vuelta con esa actitud inocente que engañaría a cualquiera, especialmente dos chicas.

Trepando a la silla y de ahí a la mesa, se acerco a la canasta de buñuelos. No entendía realmente que eran esas cosas, pero había que probarlas, porque era lo que había aprendido.

—A-me-lia~ —La voz rasposa dijo algo sin sentido, pero era una palabra. Levantando un buñuelo lo repitió con más certeza como si fuera el nombre del objeto—. A-melia.

Luego de probar uno, y que no le gustase, tomó un segundo y un tercero. Los trozos de masa desarmada se regaron por la mesa de inmediato, Pupi no tenia nada de modales. Agitando sus grandes orejas y moviendo la cabeza de manera torpe para aquí y para allá como una marioneta en mal funcionamiento, desistió de intentar comer lo mismo que las chicas.

El gran plato en el centro de la mesa quedó al borde de la madera y peligrando con caer al piso cuando el manimal se hizo a un lado y lo golpeó con la cola. Pero no llego a estrellarse y hacerse añicos, ni causar un estrépito que pudiera atraer a la gente que acababa de salir. Y así continuo tranquilo sus destrozos.

Luego de saltar directo a la mesada de piedra donde se cortaban las verduras y la carne, sus garras se metieron directo a la cesta de los trapos de cocina. Las telas de colores con adornos volaron de inmediato por la habitación, cayendo al piso por todos lados.

Cuando ya no hubo más nada que hurgar por curiosidad allí, lo siguiente en rodar o volar hacia el piso fueron las brillantes verduras de diversas formas y colores que habían en diferentes canastos cerca. No estaba intentando comer ninguna, porque no entendía realmente lo que eran. En este momento, todo era un juguete para observar y curiosear.

Por suerte para él, en este mundo no existían licuadoras o máquinas de picar que le hicieran correr peligro por accidente. Los cuchillos eran una herramienta a la cual no le había prestado mucha atención aun aunque estuvieran dispuestos cerca.

Aunque era de noche y ya había pasado la hora de la cena, la dedicada jefa de esta cocina, que no era ninguna de las jovenes señoritas anteriores, había dejado macerando un gran trozo de carne con especias en su salsa especial cerca. Al retirar el papel encerado que recubría el oloroso bulto desgarrándolo, el fuerte aroma inundó las poco experimentadas fosas nasales del manimal.

Aun era confuso esto de tener cinco sentidos, así como también la idea de ingerir alimentos. Pero reconoció la materia al instante, la carne era un concepto que entendía bien. El tiempo que había pasado en aquella otra dimensión era complicado de explicar, podría decirse que había sido un ser que robaba materia desde siempre, y que añoraba tener un cuerpo desde los inicios de algún que otro universo pequeño que no conocemos.

Los ojos amarillentos fijos en la carne procesaron esta nueva idea, y así como con los buñuelos, se zambulló de lleno para clavar las dos filas de pequeños dientes afilados en ella. Estaba cruda, lo cual no era para nada malo, lo prefería por costumbre, sin embargo, eso no hacia que estuviera viva.

Quería incorporar esta nueva materia a su cuerpo pero no era posible de este modo. Masticó y arrancó las lonjas con insistencia, ya que estaba enojado, hasta que un agudo grito resonó a través de la habitación por la puerta entreabierta sobresaltándolo.

—¡Kyaaaa! —La voz de mujer no provenía de tan cerca, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de cualquiera cerca.

—¡Geeeeh! —Gritó la criatura de repente en respuesta, echándose hacia atrás y trastabillando torpemente sin que su cola pudiera ayudarle a sostenerse.

Rodando por la mesada sin completar una vuelta, la masa de pelo encrespado de aspecto pinchudo cayó directo por el borde hacia una cesta haciendo esparcir los granos de arroz por el suelo. Por instinto, escarbó en la masa de pequeñas cositas blancas hasta esconderse cerca del fondo desapareciendo por completo.

La puerta cerrada a medias se abrió de repente, pero no era la persona que había gritado quien entraba a la cocina.

Afuera en el pasillo había bastante jaleo, la gente comenzaba a correr de acá para allá, y la chica que acababa de descubrir al soldado tirado en el piso al doblar la esquina contenía su ataque de histeria aferrada a su amiga.

—No entiendo que les pasa, gritando por todo y nada —refunfuñó el hombre de mediana edad que entraba a la cocina—. Estas chiquillas. No tengo tiempo para sus estupideces y sus rumores sobre los lores y las ladies. Lo único que hacen es holgazanear todo el día y no parar de chismorrear-...

Hoy no era el mejor día para el repartidor que estaba sensible, pensando únicamente en que de atrasar las entregas esta noche para mañana, tendría que vérselas con Lord von Christ mañana demasiado temprano como para estar lo suficientemente despierto y oponer resistencia.

Ofuscado y cascarrabias, era ajeno a que el suceso en el exterior nada tenía que ver con ansiedad adolescente o chicas fanáticas de los amoríos secretos y esas cosas.

Sin importarle para nada los detalles sobre lo que pasaba, refunfuñó con un constante gruñido, resoplando mientras iba directo a tomar una caja del piso, apilándola con violencia sobre otra, y luego levantando ambas desde las manijas de la que estaba abajo.

Las cestas cuadradas llenas de arroz fueron a parar directo al carro apostado afuera, y de allí cruzaron el patio a los trompicones hasta la carreta de la cual colgaban dos linternas a los lados y cuyo caballo golpeteaba el piso perezosamente con una pezuña.

El camino en bajada desde el castillo iba directo hacia el centro de la capital.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, este comentario se viene lleno de SPOILERS XD
> 
> Quiero aclarar todo esto del "beso que ya pasó" entre Yuuri y Wolfram que ando mencionando en este fic. Esto se basa en una teoría mía (y de algunas otras fans) sobre una escena de la novela 14. En un momento crítico, Yuuri anda ciego y en crisis luego de varias cosas que han pasado, el único con el que está en buenos términos es Wolfram y usando la excusa de que su cama está mojada en el lugar abandonado donde duermen, le pide a Wolf ir a la suya. La escena en la novela es super breve y dura hasta que Yuuri admite en voz alta que está cansado de pretender y ha sido más directo y sincero con lo que quiere, pero hay una extensión en un drama cd que adapta esta saga, donde la escena sigue un poco más. En este drama, que es super emotivo, Yuuri ríe por una broma que le hace Wolf recostado con él en esa cama pequeñita y entonces se quiebra y comienza a llorar, y ahí termina la escena. Vamos a la teoría entonces,que es bastante simple: Yuuri llorando + Wolf + acurrucados en la cama = mínimo consuelo con un abrazo o hasta un beso (incluso llegamos a teorizar cosas salvajes y locas, pero esa es otra historia más picante jaja). Sinceramente, Yuuri está destruido, así que suelo imaginar un momento de consuelo bastante tierno con algún beso fugaz de por medio como complemento y continuación de esa escena. Y ese headcanon/teoría es lo que estoy aplicando en este fic, dando por hecho que eso es lo que sucedió en ese momento.
> 
> Y lo que voy a decir a continuación es el super spoiler xD que en realidad soy medio despistada y ni lo pienso como spoiler, y ya lo incluí en un cap anterior, (perdón!) pero no lean si no quieren a partir de acá, pueden saltar al último párrafo de despedida y otros comentarios.
> 
> Esto es un poco de contexto breve sobre Josak; el muere y revive durante Seisa, siendo manipulado por el hermano gemelo de Saralegui, Yelshi el emperador, como un zombie y atacando, apaleando y raptando a Murata. Tras terminar la saga, logran rescatar el cuerpo de Josak pero su alma sigue separada, y le han quedado destrozadas las piernas por lo cual Gisela y Günter intentan ayudarlo poniéndolo en animación suspendida en el barco que lo lleva a casa de vuelta. Más tarde es Anissina la que se encarga de dar una mano con el tema. Luego hay un especial super mega emotivo que siempre me hace llorar (y eso que soy dura), donde Josak está en coma en silla de ruedas, ya recuperado su cuerpo, y Yuuri lo saca a pasear por la ciudad hasta que al final del cap por fin despierta. Eso se suma a otros especiales también emotivos de Josak separado de su cuerpo contando cosas desde su alma en el techo mientras mira a los que lo visitan convalecientes, como Anissina y Gwen, o Yuuri mismo, y algunos detalles sobre que luego de su recuperación no está trabajando de espía y Gwendal no le permite reincorporarse por el momento. Es tremendo xD sinceramente Josak se luce en muchos aspectos en las novelas y es uno de mis personajes favoritos por excelencia, así que adoro todo sobre él, incluida su historia de la niñez que ahora descubrimos completa en otro especial. Y si, shipeo Joken, JosakxMurata Ken-chan, ya que parecen tener cierto vinculo que me resulta especial y luego de lo que han pasado son más cercanos :B
> 
> Lamento que aun no puedan leer el canon verdadero y solo tengan a la mano tonterías en mis fics sacadas de contexto, prometo que me voy a poner al día. ¡Sin dudarlo estas vacaciones de verano adapto Seisa!
> 
> Además de eso, lamento el lento desarrollo de esta historia y les agradezco la paciencia. Todo se fue estirando más de lo planeado, y aunque estoy intentando hacerlo ligero... parece que me cuesta más de lo que pensé usar muchos personajes a la vez. Ando confundida, así que si ven inconsistencias, lo lamento, me las pueden ir haciendo ver en los comentarios si quieren ^^ En este punto agradezco las críticas constructivas que de seguro voy a implementar en futuras historias.


	6. Capítulo 6

**MA-nimal - Capítulo 6**

.

.

.

.

.

—Leche de cabra especial para crecer sano y fuerte~ —dijo Josak depositando el jarro de metal caliente sobre la mesa frente a Yuuri primero. Luego siguieron el resto de las bebidas—. Vino caliente para Sus Excelencias, y lo de siempre para Su Alteza.

—Ah, sabe a algo diferente —comentó el Maou.

—Está condimentado con especias —respondió Josak, tomando asiento de manera despreocupada en la silla libre, su delantal y la falda de su uniforme rosa viejo cóncavos entre sus piernas levemente abiertas.

La mesa en una esquina del bar tenia cierta privacidad respecto a las otras, nadie cuestionaba que clase de invitados eran estos. No era un lugar frecuentado por la clase alta. La mayoría de los clientes eran soldados que pertenecían al extraño grupo de travestis donde Josak tenia cierta fama, y otros ciudadanos de los barrios cercanos al centro de la capital.

Al fondo había una mesa completa de trabajadores de la herrería y carpintería que festejaban algo, y otra mesa donde se había dado una congregación de panaderos por razones desconocidas. El resto de soldados rasos estaban poco interesados en ellos, solo un par de guardias de palacio infiltrados, y algunos sujetos perspicaces, sabían bien quienes eran. De los soldados presentes como guardias, dos pertenecían al escuadrón de Conrart, y el tercero al de Gwendal.

—Me gusta esta bebida, quiero que se vuelva "lo de siempre" para mi. Y hablando de eso, como es que tu, Murata, ya tienes atenciones especiales si vienes hace menos tiempo que yo —dijo Yuuri.

—Vengo hace menos tiempo pero más seguido. ¿Qué, acaso pensabas que me la paso encerado en el templo?

—Ay, a veces me gustaría que así fuera Su Alteza —suspiró Josak exagerando con una mano en la mejilla cual ama de casa—. Esto de la reincorporación parecía excitante y una buena idea. ¿Pero acaso creen que cuidar a Su Majestad y a Su Excelencia es taaaaan fácil? Seguro que Mi Comandante está de acuerdo con eso.

Conrart, mirando a su amigo, respondió suavemente con una sonrisa. —Así es.

—¡No hay manera de que pueda predecir lo que piensan! Pero al final, este trabajo ha resultado más aburrido de lo que esperaba, no hay realmente mucho por hacer —se quejó Josak algo más serio.

—Bueno, perdón por ser aburrido —refunfuñó Murata Ken.

—Aunque, ya te sientes mejor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Yuuri.

—¡Por supuesto! —se jactó el espía de licencia flexionando uno de sus poderosos bíceps—. Todo está igual que siempre, mi cuerpo ha vuelto a ponerse en forma y es todo gracias a Anissina-chan.

Mientras Yuuri observaba de reojo como Wolfram empinaba el codo de nuevo con ese vino caliente que no tenia idea como soportaba, pensó en esa charla que había pospuesto con la inventora. Dándole un sorbo a su bebida, se distrajo conversando con Conrart mientras Murata y Gurrier iniciaban una charla sobre otra cosa.

El nuevo trabajo asignado por Gwendal para el espía era básicamente el Daikenja. Su nuevo papel de guardaespaldas no sería tan aburrido como él lo pintaba.

.

.

.

Una carreta rebotaba ritmicamente sobre el empedrado, abriéndose paso entre el tumulto animado que era la calle de noche. La avenida principal estaba iluminada por faroles de pie, así como algunos colgados en las puertas y ventanas de los negocios.

La risa y las voces de la gente inundaba las veredas, tanto como el estrépito de las ruedas de los diferentes vehículos que recorrían la carretera. Los colores cálidos de la noche se mezclaban con el brillo de la seda en los vestidos de las damas y el opaco color de algunos trajes de hombres distinguidos.

Era el centro de la capital de Shin Makoku. Hileras de casas con paredes blancas decoradas con tablas de madera dibujando diferentes motivos geométricos con lineas verticales, horizontales y diagonales, adornadas con canteros de flores y carteles de propaganda. Los toldos de los negocios extendidos protegían de las inminentes lluvias durante esta época, y algunos bares habían sacado las altas estufas verticales afuera.

El viento hizo volar el sombrero de una chica, su vestido simple de pollera acampanada también hizo estragos entre sus piernas enredando la enagua entre sus rodillas. El objeto se elevó el aire dando enérgicas vueltas y trazando maravillosas curvas para luego desaparecer tras la cornisa de una casa. Cayendo despacio sobre la tierra mojada se depositó en la oscuridad, y solo por azar de la suerte no fue atropellado por unas ruedas al pasar.

El carro estacionó en la parte trasera del depósito poco iluminado. El conductor, ya menos ofuscado, bajó en silencio para tocar la puerta, perdiéndose dentro del cálido lugar de inmediato.

Afuera, había un polizón escondido en una cesta.

El animal que nunca duerme había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar. A cada día que pasaba, la programación aledaña que Anissina había inculcado en él comenzaba a afectarle más. Pero en este momento, continuaba sintiendo una fijación por explorar distintas maneras de satisfacer su hambre. El hambre de magia, y el hambre de materia.

Es segunda categoría podría considerarse más bien  _reproducción_ que alimentación llegados a este punto. Había cierta nostalgia para el ser en la idea.

Rascando a través del arroz mientras gruñía entrecortdamente, el manimal comenzó a rasgar la pared de la cesta con insistencia. El rasqueteo de sus pequeñas garras y dientes pronto abrió un agujero, y junto a una lluvia de partículas blancas la bola peluda de color oscuro cayó al suelo.

Sacudiendo con fuerza las orejas, se recompuso para continuar haciendo sus guturales ruidos mezclados con palabras entrecortadas. —Ñe.. gwe... ma... masco-ta.

Usualmente lo que decía no tenia sentido ni contexto, pero su inteligencia estaba incrementando. Lo que tenia fijo en su mirada era una rata a la distancia. Pese a su tamaño, le tomó pocos segundos salir a pique y cubrir la distancia, no necesitaba ni siquiera asumir una posición de ataque. El animal dio un chillido similar a un  _iik_ y pereció en el instante.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y la luz amarilla dibujó un arco en el piso, extendiéndose varios metros sobre la tierra apelmazada y húmeda con algunos charcos. Tras los botes de basura, el manimal arrancó un pedazo de la carne y las costillas de su pequeña victima. Esta vez, no intento tragar, sino que deslizo los restos uno tras otro hacia la herida que marcó aquella espada.

Funcionaba. Los invisibles hilos de energía a base de maryoku incorporaron este nuevo material de inmediato. Era tal cual lo recordaba en su dimensión paralela, y ese sentimiento de nostalgia se volvió una realidad indispensable. Podía hacerse más grande.

Por la puerta abierta de par en par salieron dos mujeres apresuradas con delantales de cocina, una de ellas quitándoselo de inmediato y resoplando que se habían pasado demasiado de hora. Ninguna esperó demasiado a la otra, y ambas giraron directo hacia la avenida. Una tercer persona salió a la callejuela, esta vez un hombre, distinto a quien había hecho la entrega y traído a la criatura.

No estaba ebrio, pero si torpe de cansancio. Apenas era Martes, y si así de cansado se sentía, no podía imaginar lo que sería el resto de la semana. La época de Harouin era una bendición para los comerciantes, pero a la vez una pesadilla si perdían el ritmo de las entregas. Suspirando pesadamente, el hombre robusto con expresión cansada relajó sus facciones amigables.

Se ajustó la gorrita marrón y levantó las solapas de su añejada chaqueta de cuero mientras frotaba sus manos de dedos re regordetes. Pronto serian las once y antes de que se diera cuenta llegaría la media noche, el frío a la intemperie no era para ser tomado a la ligera.

La acechadora criatura en la penumbra masticó la carne caliente y los pequeños huesos crujieron convirtiéndose en astillas, incorporando piezas sin sentido a su cuerpo de lo que antes fue un animal reconocible. El bulto protuberante cual tumor en su flanco izquierdo aun tenia una de las pequeñas patas colgando entera. Este ser no tenia idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas.

Contento con su desempeño a la hora de diseñar las horribles mejoras en su cuerpo, sus ojos brillantes de la emoción se posaron sobre el hombre que fumaba solo en medio del callejón. En su interior, una sensación de adrenalina se esparció por las artificiales mangueras equivalentes a venas. Saliendo a la luz desde las sombras volvió a sentarse en el piso frente al humano esperando la misma reacción que anteriores veces.

Le tomaría un tiempo comprender que eso ya no era posible.

—¡¿...Que carajo es eso?! —exclamó asqueado el trabajador de manos rugosas tras mirarlo fugazmente una vez y luego volver la cabeza.

La sangre aun brillaba roja escarlata entre los colgajos de piel de la antigua rata y se empastaba en su boca. Pupi ya no era adorable. De hecho, no era lindo para nada.

Sin realmente comprender del todo la actitud asustada del hombre, el manimal avanzó tan rápido como un gato al acecho al ras del piso y saltó directo hacia sus rodillas.

Era difícil quitárselo de encima, pequeño y escurridizo, con garras lo suficientemente afiladas para desgarrar la ropa y la piel. Mientras el dolor punzante se extendía por varias zonas de su cuerpo la criatura escaló hasta su cuello, clavando los dientes en la piel grasosa y arrancando un pedazo.

El grito interrumpido por una garra que terminó aferrada a su boca de casualidad fue tardío. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido. Con su espalda golpeando contra la piedra fría y algo húmeda, los ojos que poco a poco perdían el foco estaban clavados en algún lugar a la distancia en el oscuro cielo nocturno sin estrellas. Sus rodillas cedieron a medida que la sangre brotaba a borbotones del agujero en su cuello, un mordisco demasiado preciso para ser llamado casualidad.

El cuerpo pesado terminó arrastrándose por el piso como un viejo saco obsoleto. Sentado y con la cabeza gacha, no supo realmente cual fue el ultimo pensamiento que logró formar en su mente en blanco antes de morir.

Sobre el cuerpo inerte, el manimal escarbó en las ropas buscando su ansiada materia. Era un hombre grande, varias veces el tamaño de este pequeño cuerpo que poseía el ser ahora mismo. Lo cual hacia difícil incorporarlo y los ruidos del lugar apresuraban a su precario instinto a tomar algo y escapar de inmediato.

Así como lo hacia desde la otra dimensión, debía aferrar algo al azar y retirar sus tentáculos de inmediato para probar suerte de nuevo en otro momento. Era una cuestión de paciencia, y en su mente el pasa del tiempo era algo poco importante.

Una de sus garras volvió a meterse en la boca del indefenso hombre, deseaba lo que había llegado a tocar fugazmente antes. Luego de arrancar la rasposa lengua aun húmeda, el manimal metió la pata en su boca arrancando la suya propia para intercambiarlas. Aun tenia tiempo para tomar algo más, el proceso de fagotización era levemente más rápido a cada pieza. Arrancando también los dos ojos artificiales que tan simpático lo hacían ver antes, dejó las cuencas del hombre vacías para llenar las suyas antes de desaparecer por la parte trasera del callejón.

.

.

.

—¿Pasa algo, Yuuri? —cuestionó en voz baja Conrart, sus palabras siendo tapadas por los ruidos del lugar.

—¿Eh? —El chico salio de su ensimismamiento repentinamente, se había quedado con el vaso en la mano. A su lado Murata discutía algo con Wolfram quien ya había empezado a arrastrar un poco las palabras y meter jaris al final de algunas frases. —No, no, nada. Solo estaba distraído.

—¿Por qué?

Era esa aura de confiable hermano mayor la que incitaba a Yuuri a dejar salir sus preocupaciones, pero en el fondo aun sentía la sombra de la sospecha que no se podía borrar. Lord Weller había vuelto y todos los problemas habían sido zanjados. Enfocando su mente en eso vagamente, a modo de recordatorio, se permitió actuar como los viejos tiempos.

—En realidad, estaba pensando en lo de Anissina. Dejé pasar la charla y no creo que debería haberlo hecho, no tengo que posponerla demasiado.

—Siendo que solo ha pasado un día, aun está bien, es mejor pensar las cosas con calma antes que actuar o hablar por impulso. Aunque es cierto que no debería dejar pasar más tiempo. ¿Quiere que mañana lo acompañe?

—No, gracias. Asumí desde el principio que es algo que iba a hacer en privado. Después de todo, no es como si se lo haya prometido en voz alta a Gwendal, pero me tomo en serio lo que dije sobre hacerme cargo personalmente.

El sentimiento de orgullo y a la vez tristeza se mezcló en el interior del corazón de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a estar en conflicto con sus emociones. Conrart veía crecer a Yuuri con alegría, y lo sentía lejano al mismo tiempo.

Su naturaleza autodestructiva lo llevó a pensar nuevamente si merecía siquiera estar a su lado para notar estos cambios, pero la voz de su hermano menor que hace tiempo también había dejado de ser un niño se reprodujo en su cabeza a modo de reproche. Incluso pasó por su mente el destello de unos ojos negros enojados y un par de lentes. Habían ciertas personas que de seguro estarían enojadas de escucharlo hablar de manera pesimista en voz alta como lo hacia consigo mismo.

Actuando con una normalidad aun un tanto fingida, tomó otro sorbo de su vino caliente. —La oferta sigue en pie incluso si cambia de opinión luego de enfrentarla —bromeó.

Yuuri rió en respuesta. —Esta bien, esta bien. Voy a recordarlo, así que no te acobardes luego si la hago enojar y te pido que me acompañes para el segundo round.

—Dudo que Anissina sea insolente.

—Es verdad, de hecho todas las sirvientas suelen repetir seguido que es muy amable. —Pero yo soy hombre, le hubiera gustado agregar, sin embargo se contuvo porque no lo consideró apropiado.

Sea como fuere, hablar del tema había aligerado la carga del joven rey que se sentía más seguro respecto a su papel en todo esto. Luego podría también hablar con Gwendal y tal vez entender un poco más como es que la relación de esos dos funcionaba realmente.

De un momento a otro, Josak apareció con una bebida más para el joven Daikenja. —Marchando~

—¿Aun sigues pidiendo, Murata? Pensé que quedamos en irnos pronto —dijo Yuuri.

—Ya, ya. ¿Estás cascarrabias porque no te puedes ir a dormir temprano? Pareces un abuelo a veces.

—Su Alteza es mi mejor cliente después de todo —rió Josak.

—No soy un abuelo, si se trata de edad, hay otras personas aquí que han llegado a los tres dígitos. Y uno de ochenta y dos a tu lado ya se te está durmiendo.

Habiéndolo dejado un segundo sin charla, el tercer hijo colgaba un poco su cabeza con los párpados caídos.

—Lord von Bielefeld está bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Murata retóricamente, dándole un golpe con el dorso de la mano en el brazo que fue más fuerte de lo esperado.

Wolfram dio un respingo y por reflejo agarró su pequeño vaso sobre la mesa. Algo perdido, miró la botella inmersa en un recipiente de agua caliente en la cual aun quedaba algo. —Que dices Yuuri, aun no he tershminado esto.

Yuuri se lo quedó mirando y no hizo ningún comentario sobre las palabras patinadas. —¿Y acaso tienes que terminarlo? Es como la tercer botella —murmuró para si mismo proyectando lo que sería llevar al chico a casa dentro de poco.

—Esto no es nashda, he tomado másh incluso en fiestas humanas.

—¿Cual, la del torneo del Mejor del Mundo? Si te recuerdo con dos vasos en la mano-

De repente, la aparición de dos personas agitadas hizo a todos voltear y cortar la conversación casual.

—¡...Gurrier! —dijo el primero de los hombres—. ¿Me dijeron que Lord Weller estaba aquí? —preguntó con voz sumamente nerviosa pese a mantener la compostura de manera profesional. Era evidente que era un soldado.

A diferencia de este, el segundo hombre extremadamente alto y desgarbado tenía una postura rota y nerviosa. Parado detrás del primero, le temblaban las manos que tenía frente a su estómago sin parecer saber donde posarlas, y las cuencas de sus ojos navegaban la habitación algo perdidas y a la vez paranoicas.

El primer pensamiento de varios en la mesa era que estaba bajo la influencia de algún estupefaciente, pero eso fue descartado de inmediato. Lo que el hombre tenía era un ataque de nervios como hace bastante los tres hombres de armas junto al rey y al Daikenja no habían visto.

Cuando los ojos del soldado sin identificar se posaron en él, Conrart asintió y no se anduvo con rodeos. —¿Qué pasa, es algo que hablar en privado?

—Si, señor, de ser posible es para hablar en privado. División nocturna, de la guardia de lord von Voltaire.

—Está bien, puede dar el reporte completo apenas consigamos una habitación. Josak.

—Por la izquierda detrás de la barra —aclaró poniéndose de pie el espía de licencia.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó la voz de Wolfram que sonaba bastante más sobria que hace un rato. Sus ojos verdes bien enfocados estaban fijos en los de su hermano.

—No hace falta que preguntes, después de todo ya nos íbamos —interrumpió Murata Ken—, así que me gustaría escuchar de que se trata.

No había realmente lugar a critica, no era una pregunta al estilo: "puedo ir a presenciar su pequeña discusión porque soy curioso", sino una orden implícita. Yuuri suspiró sin que nadie lo notara mientras se levantaba, pensando en darle el gusto a su mejor amigo. Tas unas cuantas aventuras, confiaba en la intuición del chico que podría bien ser un estratega.

—Espero que no les moleste que vayamos —dijo el Maou con una amabilidad que pese a ser sincera, Josak sintió que le daría una úlcera algún día.

—Ay, señoritos, ¡por favor ahorrenme los dolores de cabeza!

—Nop —dijo al pasar a su lado Murata—. Estoy especialmente aburrido esta noche —guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando Yuuri pasaba junto a Conrart siguiendo a Wolfram que no había esperado más indicaciones, movió los labios sin hacer sonido gesticulando un "lo siento".

.

.

.

En el interior de la habitación, cuatro hombres y dos desconocidos se miraban en silencio. El tipo alto con los ojos explotados parecía en peores condiciones ante el encierro, moviendo los pies y las rodillas, murmurando por lo bajo alguna palabra resoplada.

Yuuri, ahora ocultando su rostro y cabello bajo la capucha en la habitación más iluminada, se lo quedó mirando con la pregunta fija en su mente, ¿qué le pasa? A su vez, el soldado pronto a dar su reporte lo miró de reojo un par de veces antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Este civil es testigo, Lord Weller. —Decidiendo dirigirse a la figura de autoridad que había venido a buscar en un primer momento. El hombre joven pasó la vista sobre Wolfram al reconocer al noble, luego mirando brevemente a Murata curioso la pregustarse quien sería el que dio una orden que no pudo ser refutada por los presentes—. Soy el Cabo Mayor Marat, de la división de guardia nocturna de Lord von Voltaire. Este hombre aquí presente es quien descubrió la situación en un callejón contiguo a la calle Melasa y Pedregones.

—Eso es muy cerca de aquí, ya veo por que viniste a buscarme Leonard —mencionó Josak.

—Son amigos entonces. ¿En que podemos ayudarte? —se metió Murata en la conversación sin permiso de modo que Yuuri lo cuestionó internamente. Obviamente su actitud despreocupada y poco cordial llamó la atención. Aunque no era como si al Daikenja le importara realmente.

—Disculpa, ¿y tu eres...? —pregunto el soldado Leonard en un tono que daba a entender que no consideraba más que al desconocido como un muchachito cualquiera.

Antes que ninguno de los tres guardianes presentes pudiera hacer nada, Murata Ken se bajó la capucha, dejando al descubierto su cabello en la brillante luz de las lamparas de la habitación privada.

—¡¿...Su-Su Majestad?!

—Nop, ese seria yo —dijo Yuuri con un suspiro por lo bajo y se quitó también la capucha—. Pero no te molestes, no tienes que ser extremadamente formal ni nada, estábamos aquí de casualidad después de todo. La única razón para que él meta las narices en esto es porque está aburrido.

Era de esos aburrimientos que Josak, Conrart y Wolfram realmente odiaban.

.

.

.

Liderados por Conrart y un mucho más lucido Wolfram, seguidos bien de cerca por Josak, los cinco hombres y el soldado se adentraron en las cercanías de la escena. Ya no era algo discreto, la cinta de seguridad y el acumulamiento de otros soldados apenas podían mantener alejados a los curiosos. No se podía ver realmente que había pasado en el lugar, pero los recién llegados ya lo sabían.

El testigo había contado lo que pudo con vos entrecortada y nerviosa, algunas partes incoherentes, y tuvieron que dejarlo ir por el momento con promesas de un tercer interrogatorio. Ya había sido escrito un reporte inicial y se había corroborado lo sucedido por un par de altos rangos como Lord von Bielefeld y Lord Weller, así que por el momento la presencia de Gwendal no seria necesaria.

Pero no era algo que fuera a dejarse pasar así como así, ni que se debiera filtrar a la prensa. Yuuri conocía al reportero parado con la cámara que se quebraba el cuello por mirar, así que se ajustó la capucha e incluso cambio un poco su forma de andar mientras le susurraba un consejo breve a Murata que inmediatamente se mimetizo junto al gran cuerpo de Josak.

Apenas se colaron en la oscuridad del lugar viejo y húmedo donde prevalecían las marcas de una carreta que siempre estacionaba en el mismo lugar, notaron el cuerpo que ya esperaban ver apoyado contra una pared.

Yuuri no tenía nada de ganas de ver un muerto pasada la media noche un día cualquiera en el cual había salido a tomar una bebida de incógnito con amigos. A diferencia de Murata, que por alguna razón tenia cierto morbo a la hora de revisar cadáveres y las formas de su muerte. O eso era lo que a Yuuri le parecía.

Lo que el Maou no pensaba encontrarse de cerca era una escena salida de la peor y más profunda pesadilla o película de terror que recordaba. Ni siquiera podía soportar el morbo Hollywoodense y el gore Japonés sin apartar la mirada. Es por esto que se quedó helado a la distancia con la vista fija en las cuencas negras de sangre coagulada ya vacías, y una boca destartalada con la mandíbula colgando de una manera difícil de pensar que fuera humana.

Murata reaccionó con sorpresa y se dio la vuelta un segundo, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes, para luego intentar recomponerse y aguantar. Cosechas lo que siembras, dicen.

Los tres mayores no esperaban la violencia de la muerte que estaban viendo, y cada uno por su cuenta procesó el descubrimiento de distinto modo, aunque mucho mas compuestos que los otros dos chicos. Wolfram sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Yuuri para que se tapara la boca ahora por el olor, o vomitara, lo que sucediera primero, teniendo que aguantar el propio revoltijo en el estómago.

Conrart, con una frialdad mucho mas notable en el ambiente a su alrededor de lo que dejaba ver de costumbre, se acercó al cuerpo con la profesionalidad de la experiencia. Josak, un tanto más sentimental y asqueado, quitando la vista de vez en cuando y obligándose a mirar, no pudo hacer un chiste ni silbar como si lo que hubieran encontrado fuera algo espectacular porque sería pasarse de la raya.

En vez de eso, hizo un comentario mucho más serio y sincero. —Eso no es una muerte cualquiera. Crimen pasional o algo por el estilo.

—No creo que sea pasional —comentó Lord Weller ahora en cuclillas frente al cadáver, mirando el rostro desfigurado de frente en detalle. Los colgajos de piel desgarrada estaban frescos—. ¿Han llamado al equipo de forenses y los detectives?

—El perímetro está asegurado y estamos seguro de que ningún reportero puede infiltrarse. Además de eso, los sanadores y paramédicos se han retirado, es claro que no hay mucho que hacer. Los forenses deberían estar por llegar. En cuanto a los detectives, estábamos esperando ordenes para incluir a otras jurisdicciones.

Conrart asintió lentamente ante el reporte del soldado. —Mándenlos llamar, que vean la escena tal cual está y saquen sus propias conclusiones al respecto, hablen con el testigo ahora si no lo han mandado a casa y luego dejen que los forenses retiren el cuerpo. Y cuando terminen, quiero que envíen todos los reportes al castillo a mi nombre, no se preocupen por Lord von Voltaire, nosotros nos encargaremos de que lo vea.

—Entendido, señor.

Yuuri, parado a medio camino de la salida en un punto muerto donde nadie podría verlo, recuperaba el aliento respirando a través del pañuelo que se había negado a usar pero le fue imposible. Había visto una interesante cantidad de cosas feas desde que llegó a este mundo, pero nada tan  _fresco_ como esto. Dudaba poder dormir esta noche pacíficamente. Lo más probable es que en la cama del rey esta noche habrían al menos tres adolescentes, y puede que un Conrart guardián.

Junto al cuerpo, Wolfram y Murata observaron un poco mas de cerca, pero no demasiado a fondo. Pese a la distancia, el chico de cabello negro y lentes notó unos cuantos detalles en el rostro que dudaba hubieran pasado desapercibidos por los experimentados militares mazokus. Aunque, a decir verdad, Wolfram tenia mucha más experiencia en la parte organizativa que de campo, y sus mejores y más variadas aventuras fueron todas en torno a la llegada de Yuuri. Por ahora, Murata Ken no pondría sus conclusiones sobre los curiosos arañazos del rostro en palabras.

Volviendo a paso lento hacia la entrada, Lord Weller Conrart no necesitaba hablar con el joven Maou para entender perfectamente sus reacciones. Apoyó una mano con suavidad en su hombro esperando que el chico se sobresaltara, pero él no lo hizo, y a diferencia de lo que pudiera pensar, Yuuri lo miró con tranquilidad. El mayor apretó un poco más el agarre de sus dedos sobre la tela que continuaba la capucha y caía sobre sus hombros en un gesto de apoyo.

—¿Estás bien, Yuuri?

—Mm, si —respondió aunque aun sentía el revoltijo en el estómago extendiéndose por todos lados. De reojo observó hacia el cuerpo por inercia, pero no pudo verlo a lo lejos a causa de la espalda de Wolfram.

Conrart suspiró evidentemente, un tanto exagerado, y esto atrajo la atención de Yuuri de vuelta a sus ojos. Observando al chico con pena mezclada con culpa, se quejó. —No se por que los tres pensamos que era una buena idea dejarlos venir aunque hubieran insistido. Ni siquiera tendrían que haberlo hecho si era un crimen menor.

—Fue idea de Murata y yo lo seguí, no tienen por que sentirse responsables ni nada. Si tengo que culpar a alguien por lo que vi o no vi, es a él. Pero, ¿qué fue eso? —indicó con la cabeza hacia la escena—, ¿una venganza?

El ex Capitán volteo levemente y se quedo pensando por un segundo. —Quien sabe. Pero no es algo normal, eso de seguro. Bueno, es hora de que vuelvan todos al castillo, con Wolfram y la escolta debería ser suficiente, pero vayan en carruaje. Gurrier y yo nos quedaremos supervisando hasta que terminen los forenses.

El Maou miró un momento hacia la salida iluminada a unos cuantos metros. —La parada de carruajes está bastante cerca, no necesitamos que nos acompañen —aseguró, pero tras un silencio en el cual se había quedado pensado, quiso sacarse las dudas—. Conrart —le llamó.

—Dígame.

—¿Crees que la capital ahora es peligrosa? —La pregunta implicaba muchas cosas, pero esto no parecía ser un crimen político.

A pesar de eso, esta vez Lord Weller dejó de lado su parte sobre protectora, y fue mucho mas sincero.

Observando hacia arriba, la luna pequeña y brillante estaba enmarcada en medio de la larga franja de estrellas visibles entre los techos de la oscura callejuela sin salida.

—No lo sé. Probablemente será mejor no dejar el castillo por algunos días.

Mirando hacia el mismo lugar que su padrino, Yuuri murmuró por lo bajo. —Yo creo lo mismo.

.

.

.

En todas partes del mundo, mientras algunos viven de manera plácida y despreocupada, otros sufren descomunalmente.

—Ahg... ¡...No! Ang...hhh...h.

La voz que intentó pedir ayuda se desvaneció entre sonidos guturales de inmediato, la sangre fresca en grandes cantidades ahogándolo, llenando su garganta y los pulmones. La garra completamente clavada en su espalda había sido un golpe letal directo.

En el piso teñido de sangre que se esparcía formando un charco con el correr de los segundos, otro par de ojos claros se volvían turbios mientras el cabello rubio ceniza se teñía de color carmín. Con la boca abierta y la mano extendida, el hombre robusto que por casualidad se asemejaba un poco a la primer victima, movió los dedos por reflejo mientras la pequeña bestia desgarraba la carne y hacia temblar el cuerpo.

Los enormes trozos de carne roja y blanca adornaban la habitación. Diversos tamaños y formas, animales ahora poco reconocibles sin piel, y algunas tripas frescas. De los ganchos contra la pared colgaban los embutidos, algunos esperando ser comprados, otros macerarse un poco más en sus propias especias.

La sangre fresca golpeó una de las piezas más cercanas sin contrastar mucho con su color, un cuerpo entero despellejado de carnero que no había sido vendido para las festividades pero hubiera colgado atractivamente en la vidriera el día de mañana de no ser por la tragedia.

El manimal no estaba para nada interesado en la carne cruda sin vida. Prefería la sangre caliente y los órganos aun palpitantes. Prefería la carne con vida.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuará...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, ¿cómo están?
> 
> Tuve vacaciones de por medio en estas semanas, pero aun me queda un examen y las fiestas durante diciembre, pero me siento con mucha más libertad para escribir y hacer cosas ^^ El fuerte de esto lo pueden esperar durante Enero, pero por ahora planeo continuar con Manimal todo lo que pueda para finalizarlo. Siento que se estiró mucho la historia, y como es un género que no suelo escribir me causa mas inseguridad, así que por favor si gustan envíen críticas. Saben que me gustan los comentarios en general pero no se corten a la hora de decir lo que realmente piensan, estoy acostumbrada a los trabajos creativos que son criticados ¡así que no me voy a ofender ni nada! Voy a sacar lo mejor de esto para los capítulos que siguen, si estoy a tiempo, o incluso otras historias.


End file.
